Doing what needs done
by sperosvengence
Summary: To save her, to see her, to be able to hold Her once again he would do anything. Even brake the laws of nature and relive his life again. Only this time she would survive and he would make it better at any cost.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim possible or Ron stoppable or any other Disney characters.

Chapter 1

An old man of 120 sat at his desk in his remote hideout. He knew one way or another that he would not see the next days sunrise. To look at this man he seemed frail and decrepit. However, this assumption would be wrong and had indeed already claimed many a lives in his past 100 years. 'A hundred and 2 years' the man thought. He could not believe that he had lost her 102 years ago that very night only two weeks after highschool graduation. She had fought her hardest but had eventually been overwhelmed by sheer numbers. She had been captured and tortured before being killed. A few of the enemy had even raped her. When he found her he snapped. He felt the power he had received Four years previous grow and grow. It felt as if it he was being drowned in it. The power he felt was so great he felt he would be consumed. When the power subsided back into himself he summoned the lotus blade to his hand and went to see the people who had set her up.

He had smashed through the blast doors that guarded the base of Global Justice and began to walk towards the directors officer slaughtering every agent on his way. When he arrived at the office their were seven people pointing various firearms at him. They were Dry. Director, Will Du and Senor Senior, Junior as well as four unimportant agent. He easily killed the four unimportant agents as they opened fire. He then sliced through the other guns before turning around and collapsing the doorway. He had then turned and looked at those in front of him. They knew why he had came and they were terrified. They had never seen anyone do what he had did. The old man smiled as he remembered the terrified faces he had seen that day. The faces of those five who could not believe they had seen the side-kick so easily killing off every Global Justice agent in the building. In the whole building only four people lived. Four out of over two thousand and one was the man who had single handedly slaughtered all the others. Agent Du had time to try his shock watch before the ancient lotus blade had bisected him at the waste. Senor Senior, Junior had tried to tackle him but he had swiftly turned the blade into an ax and lodged it firmly into Junior's thick skull. The old man remembered how he had turned towards the only other living soul in the building and asked one question. He had asked why they had done it. She tried to play stupid but after he had changed the Blade to a hunting knife and jammed it into her left hand she opened up. He had been told it was because she refused to join the agency and was making it look bad. She had also admitted that Junior had paved a large amount of money to have a chance at Kim Possible before she died. The director of Global Justice was then beheaded and left to rot and to feed the rats.

The old man remembered how he had went to Yamanuchi and studied for a decade after he had left. He remembered the tempest simians that had all been destroyed and hoped he could find another way to travel back to the past to save her. He had also mastered his IMP and ATA Shining Peek Awkward. He had discovered the legend of the Tempest Simian's creation in his final year their. He had spent over 90 years gathering the materials and learning how to paint the necessary ruins to not only travel to the past but also help with his plans when he arrived. He had also found several ancient and very valuable archeological sites near Yamanuchi when he returned to get his senses permission (or as he had said early forgiveness as he would do it either way) for using this ritual. Hi sense had given his blessing and a code word to use for his plan to work.

The old man finished his calculations and his last Will and Testament and left the room. He walked towards the ritual chamber he had spent decades preparing. He finished the last ruin and walked to the center. The old man unleashed his IMP and pushed it into the ruins. He summoned the lotus blade and used it to slice his own neck. The old man who was once known as Ron Stoppable died that night and his soul tied to his mystic monkey powers returned to the past and that is where the story really begins.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing is this will be a quick chapter and the three months of summer will be covered.

Chapter 2

Ron Stoppable woke up on a bed in a room he had not seen in over a 100 years. He quickly got up and checked the date it was the first day of summer after his eighth grade year. His calculations were correct. He immediately began meditating in order to contact his Sensei. He could tell his Sensei was shocked and did not believe him when he told his story but his use of the code word the older Sensei had given him proved to be the knowledge he needed in order to prove it. He told his Sensei his plan and asked for his help. His Sensei agreed and he broke off the connection. Ron wanted to see Kim but knew she would have already left for cheer camp and would not return until a week before school. Later that night his parents received a call saying Ron had won a scholarship to study at a premier Japanese school. His parents were unsure at first but eventually agreed. Ron Left the next day.

When he arrived at Yamanuchi he instantly started his plan into action. He talked to Sensei and told him about the "new" discoveries he would make this summer. After this he started to workout using his MMP to heal his muscles as they tore so he would get into shape quicker. After a week of solid workout he and Sensei decided it was time to discover his new wealth at the sites. Within a week He had a finders fee of 30 million plus nine artifacts worked out with the Japanese museum. He invested most of the money into companies he knew would take off in the months to come. He decided to keep nine pieces of expensive jeweler from the collection of artifacts to give to Kim. The first was a golden necklace with a fist size Emerald and several smaller red rubies. He also kept two Red Ruby earrings with emerald accents. He figured these three pieces would go well together and bring out Kim's eyes and hair. The next thing he kept was a Diamond bracelet and ring combo. He found a small pendant of gold and emeralds for her to wear every day. The final piece of jewelry was a golden tiara that held a large red sapphire and several good sized Diamonds. The last to artifacts he kept were a golden pendant for his mom and a pair of large Diamond Earrings for KP's mom. He also asked Sensei to use a few connections to talk to the CEO of Bueno Nacho. He pitched the naco to he and the CEO loved it. They worked out that he would receive 5 cents for every naco sold world wide. He used a portion of the finders fee in order to buy a pair a Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R one in black for him and another in red for Kim.

Ron smiled as he remembered telling his father about the money he had made and tings he had did with it. His father was speechless and a little upset until Ron explained about the different laws in Japan that said kids could act on their own with business and that Sensei had acted in the Japanese version of in Loco Parenti. Of course this was all a lie but his dad did not know this. He was able to get his dad to agree to hide KPs bike until he could give it to her.

He spent the rest of the summer working out and re-learning His MMP and Monkey Kong Fu and buying a new wardrobe to impress Kim. Finally it was the day before School started and time for him to leave. He had already shipped his clothes and KPs bike home so the only things he had to load onto the cargo plane were his bike, the jewelry and his school supplies .His investments had paid off over the summer and even with all his expenses ( including bribing an official to obtain an international drivers license) he still had over 55 million in the bank with more coming in weekly. He secretly smiled to himself thinking about the entrance he would make in just over 15 hours as he boarded the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the last chapter but i really did not want to stretch it out over three or four chapters.

Chapter 3

Kim Possible was concerned her best friend since Pre-K had spent his whole summer in Japan and she had not seen him. He also appeared to have not made it home in time for some reason. She was considering calling Wade and Asking for his help as she approached the school doors when she saw a large Airplane flying over the road at extremely low altitude. She thought that it was crashing until the cargo bay opened up and a sleek black as night bike come flying out. When the bike landed the driver speed up directly towards the school. Once in the parking lot it became obvious to Kim that the biker was male by the outline of his incredibly toned body that she could see through his jacket. She blushed as thoughts of what he looked like shirtless entered her mind. She managed to shake herself out of these thoughts and notices that all eyes are on him and several girls are blushing and in a few cases drooling. The driver gets of the bike and slowly unzips his leather jacket showing that he is wearing a black T-shirt so tight around his washboard abs and glorious muscles that it appeared to have been painted on. A few girls faint with a slight nose bleed including a few of the cheerleaders, most notably Kim's rival Bonnie Rockweller. As the man takes of his helmet and looks right at her she freezes as she recognized him just in time to hear him yell out, "Kim!" as he runs up to her rushing past many girls giving her jealous stares and scathing looks. She barley registers these looks because rushing towards her is her best friend since Pre-K. She has time to ask her self one question before she is scooped up in a monster hug. _**"**__When did RON get this hot and what was he doing in Japan?"_

As the cargo doors open Ron accelerates the bike at top speed and ramps out of the plane heading towards the school as the plane then begins to climb in altitude. He pulls into the parking lot catching sight of Kim as he turns off his bike and drops his kick stand. He feels a giddy when he notices that she is blushing. He also notices the reaction he is having on the other girls but his only care is if Kim will like what she sees. He stands up off his bike and slowly unzips his jacket and turns around to face KP he notices that several girls have fainted. He looks at Kim as he takes off his helmet pretending to have just seen her. He has trouble holding his emotions as this is the first time he has seen her in over a 100 years. Unable to restrain himself he finds himself shouting " Kim!" as he runs towards her. When he reaches her He scoops her up into a hug of mega proportions.


	4. Chapter 4

I do Not own KP or any of the charecters or missions/ gadgets from the series or games. also in this fiction Monique is already a student and friend of Ron and Kim and KIm and ron have been doing missions for a few years. Also I know nothing of international law but I do Know Money greases wheels so that how he got his license. I have NO CLUE when KP b-day is so in my fic it is the weekend after schools starts.

Chapter 4

Ron could not believe he was hugging Kim again. He had dreamed about this for years. He had violated the very laws of nature for this. As he was hugging her he knew he had made the right choice. He felt her body pressed against his and was happy for the first time in over a hundred years. He decided he would stay like this for ever if he could. However, he knew he could not so he slowly released the hug.

"Kim! you have no idea how much I missed you. Lets get to class I have so much to tell you. I had a very busy summer. I also have a few gifts for you." Ron said.

"Ron! wha..." Kim began to say as she snapped out of her brain freeze. However, before she could finish her thought a scream of "Stoppable! Front and Center issued from the doors of the school. He dragged KIm up to a man who he had not seen since the events of graduation.

"Hey Mr. Barkin, How was your summer?" asked Ron

"Stoppable what are you doing driving your only 14 you can't have a permit let alone a license?" yells Mr. Barkin.

Ron reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet showing Mr. Barkin his international drivers license, his registration and proof of insurance. As Mr. Barkin is examining them Ron explains, "While I was in Japan I found a few HIstorical sites worth a lot of money. The jappenese Government wanted to thank me for these finds so they payed me a large finders fee of 30 million dollars, allowed me to keep several artifacts and arranged for the International Drivers License. So don't worry Mr. B its all legal."

After he says this he secretly looks around and spots several diffrent looks on faces in the crowd ranging from shock and envy on the males to greed, lust and appraisal on the females. The face he cares about though is Kim's whose facial expression is one of shock and pride.

Mr. Barkin finishes examining the documents with a sour look and says, " Okay Stoppable its legal but i got my eye on you for that plane stunt. Now get to class" he then walks away.

Ron Grabs KP and says, " Come on KP I'll explain at lunch and give you your gifts their as well. With that he drags her to her locker and off to first period. He smiles as he imagins what her reaction will be at lunch to his story as well as her gift. His smile Grows even wider when he thinks of her reaction to her bike this weekend when she gets it for her Birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Rufus will be mentioned in this chapter as well as why he was not in the story so far. Also Disney owns KP.

Chapter 5

The rest of the day up until lunch involved classes such as Algebra, History and Science for Kim and Ron. Every spare moment between class Kim kept trying to get Information about his summer. Ron, however, kept telling her he would tell her at lunch. Ron smiled when he remebers the shocked faces on KP and Monique when he was able to with stand the puppy dog pout. Although Ron would admit it was very, very difficult and he had only managed by rushing into class when he felt like he was going to break. Finaly though it was lunch time. He went to his locker to drop off his books and picked up KP's and Moniques presents he had a Yamamuchi student hide thier the night before and headed off to the lunch room with KP and Monique right behind him. He realy hoped bot only Bonnie was there but also Mr. Barkin. He could just imagine thier stunned faces. Bonnies because The Loser had not only became rich but had given KP amazing and very valuable gifts and Mr. Barkin because he would know that not only were the valuable in monetary terms but in historical context these gifts were priceless. He was also excited to see rufus again after school being that he left him with his parents when he went to Japan saying he had found out that the section of Japan he ws going to would quarenteen Rufus for two or three months. This was a complete lie but His parents and Rufus bought it hook line and sinker.

Kim Possible, whose motto is I can do anything, had for the first time seen her ultimate weapon defeated. The Puppy-dog pout had for the first time failed. Sure for a second it looked like it would work but Ron had just ran to class to get away from the PUppy-dog pout. However, it was now luch time and she would hear this and she would FINALY hear how his summer went, How he Got his drivers license and what he meant when he said rich. This thought coupled with the fact he had pulled out two leather bags from his locker that she was positive he had not had with him on the bike reminded her he mentioned he had gifts for her. She was a little hurt thinking he either forgot her birthday was this weekend or was not going to be at her party. She would have to ask him about this at lunch. As she finished her thoughts Monique grabbe her arm an speed up.

Monique was a myraid of emotions in conflict. She was shocked to see RON of all people resist Kim's Puppy-Dog Pout. She was, she was even admiting it to herself, lusting over Ron. She was confused about the fact she was lusting over Ron. She was also Jelling over the fact that not only did he keep stealing glances at Kim with those Deep Soothing Brown eyes but he had apparently got Kim gifts with no mention of Hime getting her any. Wait a second moniques thought to herself where in the world did ' Deep Soothing Brown eyes' come from. she glanced over at his new body and up at his eyes. Okay she admitted it she was officialy crushing over Ron. The good thing, or maybe bad thing, was that she saw several others sneaking glances at him icluding a certain red-headed friend of thiers with the Intitials KP. One thing was for sure Baby boy had it going on. She could not wait to see what gifts he got KP. Then a memory struck her of him mentioning a finders fee in the **Millions ** and she shuddered to think what he had gotten his obvious crush and best friend since Pre-K, Kim Possible. With this thought in hand she grabbed KP arm and rushed towards the lunch room.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing of Disney or KP. Also I have no clue how to check my reviews can someone email me or something. thnxs.

Chapter 6

As they entered the Lunchroom Ron spotted Mr. Barkin watching intently the students as they ate. Ron motioned for the others to grab a table and that he had to go talk to Mr. Barkin. Kim and Monique both gave him impatient looks but went towards a table.

Ron then walked up to Mr. Barkin took a deep breath and said," Mr. Barkin I need a favor."

Mr. Barkin Looked at him a moment clearly shocked but intrested and asked," What is it Stoppable?"

" The school still has safes for petty cash right?" asked Ron

" Yes, why?" Mr. B questioned

" I will be honest with you Mr. B. I got KP and Monique some very valuable gifts. Moniques are just Gift Cards to various shopping centers around the world and free airfare to go shopping. However, it is Kim's gifts I am worried about they are several pieces of jewerly valuable in both the Monetary sense as well as the historical sence. They are the artifacts I choose to keep as part of my finders fee. I also got her another gift for her Birthday but had it shipped home so it won't effect this request but will you store any jewerly she does not want to wear in the safe and guard it until the end of the day so it does not go missing?"

'Well thats shocking' Steve Barkin thought to himself ' I would have thought he needed to borrow lunch money or something.' He thought about it a moment and remebered that Stoppables Finder fee was 30 million so these jewels were probably very valuable. " How much are these Jewels worth Stoppable?"

Ron hid a smile as he answered," Around 2.8 or 2.9 million all together."

" 2.9 million dollars. Are you out of your mind Stoppable having that much in a school locker? Yes I will store them but do not ever bring that much with you again or I will have you in detention until your 50. Now come on there is no way that bag is leaving my sight until it is in a safe. Plus I have got to hear this story about Japan." Mr. Barkin Harshly whispered and set off with Ron in toe towards the table with KP and Monique at it. Mr. B. was so in shock and fixiated on the bag he never noticed that almost every eye was on them as they walked to the table.

" What was that about do you think?" asked Monique as they walked towards thier table.

" I don't know but I will find out." said Kim harshly.

"Mad he withstood the Puppy Dod Pout are you?" teased Monique

" It should not be POSSIBLE to withstand the Puppy Dog Pout. Mom will have a fit and Dad will offer him anything to teach him how." stated Kim as she took her seat.

As they were taliking they noticed that Mr. Barkin and Ron were coming thier way. They also noticed Mr. Barkin was jumpy and looking intently at one of the bags in Ron's hands. When the Mr. Barkin and Ron got to the table Mr. Barkin looked at the bag one more time and signaled 9 offense lineman from the foot ball team over.

When they arrived Mr. Barkin took i deep breath and released it before beginning to speak. "Alright men Stoppable here did something really stupid today and now i need your help. I need you to take up a line position around this table and do not let anyone through without my say so is that understood." Without realizing it Mr. Barkin had said this loud enough that now every single set of eyes in the room were on them. The reactions were mixed. The 9 LInemen did as they were told to by thier coach. Kim and Monique were now both nervous and Monique was also excited. It took ron every bit of self control he had not to yell Boooyah at the top of his lungs as now everyone would see KP's gifts. Everyone else was curious as to what was in the bag Mr. Barkin Kept eyeing.

" Get to it Stoppable." said Mr. B

So Ron began his and Sensie's well thought out lie, "Well just after school let out I recieved a Letter saying I had won a summer at Yamamuchi school in Japan. I talked my parents into letting me go so i would not be bored all summer. I left Rufus at home because he would have been held by customs for anywhere from a month to two or maybe more. One day after class a couple of Kids were going up into the mountains around the school and talked me into going. Well me being Myself I fell down a hole. This hole led to a cave filled with very valuable artifacts. The find was reported and the government gave me a 30 million dollar finders fee and allowed me to keep several pieces. They also arranged an international license for me because they felt bad about only giving me a 7 percent finders fee instead of 10 percent. I took a lot of the money and invested. While at one of the buisness meals I ran into the CEO of Bueno Nacho. We got to talking and i told him about my Naco and he loved the idea. We got together and hammered out I contract where I get a nickle for every Naco sold. I then went on a shopping spree for all new clothes, my bike and some gifts for Kim and Monique, Mr. Barkin. I hid these Gifts or sent them home earlier. However, I brought these two thier gifts now." Ron thought a minute and then added to Kim," Remeber these are not your Birthday gifts these are just my gifts to you and Monique. Also Kim, Mr. Barkin is here to put your gifts in the school safe so you don't have to store them in your locker."

This last bit worried KIm and Intriqued Monique and everyone else. 'What needed stored in a safe' was the general thought.

Mr. Barkin took a deep breath and asked," How much are you worth now Stoppable?"

Ron thought for a moment and said," Over 55 million last time I checked but that has probably gone up a bit based on stocks. I still have three months before I get any Naco money."

He then sat one of the leather bags on the table in front of moniques a said," Monique, I have no idea about anything fashion related so I hired a shopping consaltant to have these bags made for you and Kim they are custom Birkin bags ( Monique and every other girl gasps as she hears this and the guys just look clueless) for you to use but the gifts inside are what really matters." He pulls out a prada wallet from Moniques Bag and tells her to open it. She does and her eyes bug out in suprise because in this wallet is a Gift card in the value of 20 thousand dollars each from Saks Fifth Avenue, Tiffany & Co., Bloomingdales and many other expensive clothing stores. There is also a gift card for air travel and hotel stays in each city. However, it is the items in the center that nearly has her have a heartattck the card is a sleek black Pre-paid Club Bananna gift card with a silver star in the corner. This means two things first is that the gist card is over 100 thousand which is why it is Black. The second thing it means is that it will get her entrance into the flagship Club Bananna in the mall of America. She nearly faints in shock as all toghether these gifts are easily over 400,000. A thought hits her that shakes her out of her haze. She has only known him a little over two years. What did he get Kim?

She looks over to see Kim ghostly pale obviously thinking the same thing.

Cliffy...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own KP or Disney.

A/n: I found out how to see the reviews thanks. Some people will no doubt review about overkill on the gifts so let me point out a few things. In the series he gets _**ONE CHECK FOR ROYALTIES FOR 99 MILLION DOLLARS.**___ Royalties are not one time deals otherwise alot of famous musicians kids would not still be raking in the wealth. Second he is from the future he knows which stocks to invest in to make a profit in both the short term and the lng term. So 3 or 4 Million is not going to hurt him in anyway. also thanks for the reviews and sorry about the short chapter and horrid spaelling i am typing this on WordPad as i have yet to instal Office on this computer so I have no way of knowing How long this will be until i upload it I am aiming for eventual chapters between 1,000 to 2,000 word chapters. Anyone who like this idea for a story please feel free to borrow it if thier is enough intrest maybe it will become I challenge. Just make sure to send me a link or leave a link in the reviews so i can read your take on the situation.

Chapter 7

Kim Possible sat rigid and pale in her chair feeling extremely sick. Her best friend, although she would admit ever since this morning she was thinking of him as a _Boy _boy instead of just a boy, had just given a girl who he had known for 2 years some serious gifts. The bag alone cost more then she ever thought she would see him spend on one person. She felt sick to her stomach imagining what was in her bag. She did not have to wait long.

Ron Smiled at Moniques reaction. He could not wait to see everyones reaction to KPs gift. As he secretly looked around the room and saw a lot of people glaring at Monique in obvious envy. However, those who knew about his and Kims friendship were either white as a sheet or had eyes the size of dinner plates. One face made him smirk and that was Bonnie who looked like she would explode in envy.

"Now Kim, these gifts are actually the first seven artifacts I kept. I also got both your mom and my mom an artifact as well." said ron pulling out a wraped box that held the small pendant of gold and emeralds that he figured she could wear everyday and not look to out of place. " Kim this is the first gift, I choose this because the other pieces are slightly more, lets say eyecatching."

He hands the box to Kim who slowly removes the wrapping paper and opens the box. Her eyes begin to tear up as she stares at the emerald. She slowly reaches and lifts it up before turning her back to Monique and lifting her hair out of the way. Monique instanly catches on what she wants and slowly takes the necklace from Kim and fastens it around Kims neck. Kim softly touches the necklace and smiles at Ron.

"Stoppable when was this site you found hidden? I only ask because that necklace looks way older then i thought it would based on how it appears to have been constructed." asks Mr. Barkin slightly weary. He can't help but fear the answer.

" The site was from the Asuka period of Japan, Mr. B." states Ron

" Stoppable that necklace is over a thousand years old at the least. You said these Jewels were worth no more then 3 million maximum that necklace alone would fetch nearly $900,000 to a museum. You just said the other pieces were more eyecatching. Does that mean this is the cheapest?" Mr. B screams out before realizing what he just did and smacking himself on his head.

Kim was feeling shocked as she gently touches her new necklace. She is quickly snapped out of that by Mr. B speaking.

"Stoppable when was this site you found hidden? I only ask because that necklace looks way older then i thought it would based on how it appears to have been constructed." asks Mr. Barkin nervousness in his voice.

" The site was from the Asuka period of Japan, Mr. B." Ron

" Stoppable that necklace is over a thousand years old at the least. You said these Jewels were worth no more then 3 million maximum that necklace alone would fetch nearly $900,000 to a museum. You just said the other pieces were more eyecatching. Does that mean this is the cheapest?" Mr. B screams. He then slaps himself. She was in shock as she realizes she is wearing a necklace worth more then her parents make in a year.

As she looked around the room she saw several people bugeyed and a few girls passing out. She saw her rival Bonnie who appeared ready to pass out.

Kim froze when the implications of the fact that the other gifts were even more valuable. She stared as ron pulled out box after box of jewelery and passed them to her. As she opened them she found herself turning ghostly white as she revealed a ruby and emerald necklace and matching earings. The emerald of the necklace was as big as a baseball and had Rubies all around it. When she opened a box that had a diamond bracelet in it she about had a heart attack. The diamond was as big as a walnut. The rind that was also in the box had a diamond that was easily 20 carats. She looked at the final box. It was also the largest. She looked around for clues as to what she should do. She saw Monique Motion for her to open the last gift. so she reached towards it to get it over with. she also made a note to talk to Ron about this. something was not right.

Monique was a malestorm of emotions under her shocked exterior. She had knew the gifts would be big and very valuable when he heard that he had a finders fee of 30 million. When she found out that he now had over 55 million and there would be more coming from the Naco idea. That fact that he evented the Naco really shocked her as it was quickly becoming Bueno Nachos best seller. Even at only a nickle apiece the money would be a huge amount. When Ron had brought those bags out of the locker she thought they looked expensive. However, she did not expect custom Birkin bags of all things. Even the cheapest bags went for $3,000 to $4,000 and that was for small purses not these book bag sized bags. They had to be worth eight or Nine thousand easy. When she found the Prada Wallet she had nearly kissed him. When she saw the gift cards, the airfare and hotel vouchers and the Club Bannanna card she had almost jumped on him in order to ravish him. ONLY four facts stopped her from doing so. The first was the fact they were surrounded by her classmates and teachers and she was not about to have them see THAT. The second was the fact that her bestfriend Kim seemed to be crushing on him as well, even if Kim would most likely deny it. The fact that this friend also new 16 styles of kung fu did not help matters. the third fact was he seemed to have a major crush on Kim. The final reason was that if she did then people would think she was easy and she was so not like that.

When she saw kim open that amazing necklace she was speachless. When Kim signaled to help her put it on she did so. She was envious of Kim and that necklace. Envy turned to shock and she started to seriously jell as kim first opened a lovely emerald necklace that really brought out her eyes. The fact the emerald was huge and had a pair of complementing ruby earings so did not help her jealousness. When Kim opened the bracelet with what appeared to be a diamond of 30 or more carats and a ring that had one not too much smaller she was happy for Kim but also really hoped that she could get a date with Ron before him and Kim started going out. She wanted to see how he treated a date if this was just for his crush. Moniques stared at the last box and felt her head would split if she did not see what was in it soon. She saw Kim giving everyone around her pleading glances as looked to them for help in deciding on if she should even open the next box. She signaled for Kim to open it.

Steve Barkin, a man who had faced death countless times in the Marines, felt like he had been tricked. There was no way in earth that Stoppable could really believe that these jewels were only worth 3 million. 'Cheese and Cackers' thought Barkin,'I NEVER thought I would ever use the word ONLY as a qualifier to 3 million dollars. Really though how could he believe that these jewels were worth that. The braclet and ring alone were most likely worth half of that in just the jewels and gold add in the historic value and it was probably closer to two or even two and a half million. Now I admit I know nothing about Jewel prices but even i know that these jewels so far are worth at least 4 million or more. The fact that the last box on the table is the biggest really scares me.' He saw Possible was searching for help which her friend Monique, who was the only student Mr. Barkin would call by just thier first name, give by motioning for Possible to open the last box.

Bonnie Rockwaller had been confused since earlier that morning when a mysterious and attractive looking man had rode a bike of the back of a plane. Once she saw how the shirt clung to his body she had passed out from the images that went through her head. When she woke up she realized that this Hottie was hugging Mrs. 'I-can-do-anything' Possible . This of course upset Bonnie as she really wanted to get to know this guy. When she heard Mr. Barkin call this HOTTIE by the name Stoppable her world began to collapse. This guy who she was crushing over was Kim's LOSER FRIEND. What did he do over the summer. As much as she hated to admit it she had to give it to Kim for finding and befriending this hottie before he was a hottie. When she heard him explain to Mr. Barkin that he was a millionaire and already had his drivers license she REALLY got intrested. When she heard about him getting gifts for Kim she wanted to see what they were. She had been in a daze and was awaiting Lunch so she could "overhear" his story. When he walked in with Kim and her friends holding those Two expensive looking bags she knew they looked familiar but could not place why. When he walked up to Mr. Barkin and started talking to him she payed cose attention to Mr. Barki's reactions. What she saw intrested her Mr. Barkin seemed upset and nervous. When HE had Mentioned that the Bags were custom Birkin bags she knew why they looked familiar. Thy were the bags commisioned this summer that the desighners had called thier greatest work. Then He mentioned the gifts were inside and that Mr. Barkin would store Kims in a safe and she had thought to her self what is so cool you need to wrap them in thousands of dollars worth of custom made leather bags. When Monique pulled out her wallet and Bonnie had seen what was inside she had felt angry that this guy had spent so much on a friend. For crying out loud it was almost more then her father made in a year. After this shock she thought nothing could shock her. Boy was she wrong when Mr. Barkin exclaimed that The Loser thought the jewels were worth 3 million she had nearly had a heartattack. When Mr. Barkins word really penetrated her haze she realized the jewels were wortjh alot more then The loser turned Hottie thought. With each gift opened Bonnie found herself adding more numbers in her head and was liking what she was getting. Here was a rich, hunk of a man who knew how to treat a lady. As soon as she realized this, however, she realized he had just given Millions in Jewels to Kim Possible. This HAD to mean he liked her as more then a friend. 'NO FAIR' raged Bonnie in her mind ' Why does SHE get everything.' Her eternal seething was cut short as she saw Kim reaching for the largest box.

Ron smiled to himself as he saw the reactions around the room. when he saw Kim reaching for the last Box, the one that held the 18kt golden tiara that held a large red sapphire of 80 to 90 kt and several good sized Diamonds avereraging 8 or 9 carts he decided to speak up ad prepare her.

"Kim, this next gift is the only one I chose that the Museum was sad to see go. They really wanted this is thier collection but when I saw this piece it reminded me of you so I got it for you. I have no idea when you will ever need to wear something like this as it is overkill in most royal weddings unless you are the bride or something. However, I figured you would like it as it is what someone like you should wear. When you decide to wear it I will fund you and Monique to go on a shopping trip to find a matching dress so it does not look out of place." He then turns to Mr. Barkin and continues," This piece is the one i thought was most valuable. I thought a good portion of the number I qouted came from. If you are wondering I estimated this piece at close to one million."

Mr. Barkin looked at him and then at the box," Stoppable we need to talk about how you determined these values. Also you said you got nine Artifacts. I see six here counting the earings as two things. Where are the other two? Should I accopany you to your locker?"

"They are in my backpack here on the tabel." Ron said pointing to his bag, "They are a golden necklace for my mother and a pair of Diamond earings for Mrs. Dr. P."

"Ron, How big of diamonds are we talking about here?" asked Monique.

" About the same size as the Diamond on Kims ring, why?" stated Ron. He could still not believe his luck. When he had gave Mr. B that grossly underestimate value he had hoped this would happen. He hoped this would scare off Mankey and allow him to go to the dance in two weeks with Kim, even if it is just as a friend.

Monique stared at him and said," Ron, you said you had Kim a Birthday present as well as these Jewels what is it?"

Ron leaned in and whispered into her ear," You have to promise not to tell but it is a Bike like mine only painted REd with a green pinstripe. I was not able to get a second international license so she will have to wait to ride it for a few years."

Monique eyes widened as he leaned back and smiled before asking," Will you keep it secret until she sees it this weekend?" Monique nodded her head.

Ron looked at Kim who still had her hand on the box. He smiled and motioned for her to open the box.

Kim slowly reached for the box and slowly began to open it...

Cliffy on the reaction and a more detailed reaction of a few minor characters.


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING DISNEY OWNS, INCLUDING KP AND ALL CHARACTERS.

I am curious on the reaction most people believe girls would have when another girl recieves gifts like Kims Bike not the jewels. The jewels are jelousey, anger, envy and maybe greed. Being a guy I follow The T ime Tested Y.A.R.D. (Yes and rightaway Dear) approach to dealing women. As such I know two things about women and that is to yield all arguments and NEVER ANSWER A QUESTION ABOUT CLOTHING IN THE NEGATIVE. So any help on the reactions of girls please shoot a review and give me an idea I have Bonnies, moniques and Amelias reaction. please and thank you. Also I am aiming for them to start dating after the Wannaweep MIssion. Just so you know the mature stuff wont start for a while. i refuse to write about those situation involving anyone under the age of at least fifteen. i am uncomfortable enough writing about anyone under 17 or 18 but i refuse to write about 14 year olds. Gill will also do something very stupid so I need opinions on rather he should be killed or not. I am also going to start using profanity in this chapter so heads up.

Chapter 8.

Monique was getting very upset Kim just stare at the inside of the box in what appeared to be a mind shutdown caused by shock. She did not remove the item to show her what it was. She wanted to know what this final gift was. So she got up from her chair and peaked in the box. Upon seeing the gift inside her brain took a note from Kims and shut down. For about threes seconds before...

"OH MY GOD KIM! Its gorgeous," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Upon hearing this exclamation MR. Barkin found himself very very nervous. 'I get the feeling i do not want to see what is in this box. I really don't want to I know it.' he thought to himself. However,he took a peak into the box and saw the piece and immidiatly thought.' A CHEESIN GOLD AND JEWEL INCRUSTED TIERA. What was Stoppable thinking. That is something you give to a Queen or a Princess NOT A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL.' He got really tense when he saw Possible reaching into the box to pull out the tiera.

Kim mind restarted as she stared at the piece of art infront of her. She COULD NOT accept this. It was to much. It was _way _to much. Then she remebered that Ron had said this vision of beauty reminded him of HER. This was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. How could this remind him of her. It was to lovely. Did this mean Ron liked her liked her? Did she like like Ron. she had to admit he was funny, her best friend and since she had seen him this morning she had caught herself staring at him in a non-friend way. She was confused. She needed to talk with Monique and maybe even her Mother. She decided she would not think about that until she had had those talks. She noticed her hand slowly reaching for the tiera. When her fingers closed around it she slowly and gently lifted it up as if it was made of fine crystal. When the Tiera exited the box she heard three distinct thumbs. she looked around and notices that everyone wsa staring and three girls had passed out.

Bonnie was letting her imagination run wild trying to imagine what was in the box. Kim had just been staring at it for about three minutes. Just as she had had it and was about to yell at kim to show them what was in the box a yell of "OH MY GOD KIM! Its gorgeous," had cut through the whispered conversations. The yell had issued from Kims friend Monique. She HAD to know what could possibly be in the box. When she saw Kim reach for the box she noticed all talking had stopped. When Kim pulled out that crown Bonnie scream 'It's not Fair, I want him. I will have him no matter what I have to do for him. thier is no way that pruse Kim could no what to do with him anyway.' in her mind just before passing out.

Amelia had been intrested in this freshman since this morning. When she saw his body it took everything she had not to droll. When she got a llok at those abs she found herself contemplating asking him out. She had then heard he was worth millions AND had his license already she had decided to try and get her teeth into him both metaphoricaly and literally. She was positive she could after all she was hot, blonde aand a junior on the cheersquad while he was just a freshman. Granted thier was a serious emphasis on MAN but still. She had spent all day figuring out how to get him to agree to a date and where to get him to take her. she had decided as long as they ended up in the woods on that bike of his she did not care. However, this plan was shot to hell when he marched in carrying those bags and those to girls just ahead of him. When she had heard Mr. Barkin she was shocked, upset and expericing some serious jealousy.

There was also anger as there was no way on Gods green earth she was going to let this catch slip between her fingers. When that Monique girl had opened that wallet, that PRADA wallet, and had flashed the contents without realising it Amelia was positive that Monique was the competition. She felt sure she could beat her. However, seeing this Hotties gift to Kim Possible you would have to be blind to not know who the competition really was. This made Amelia nervous 'How can i compete with over ten years of friendship and a girl who fights villians and travels the world with him. I can only hope that she is as uptight as she appears because if she puts out for him I will lose. I KNOW that any guy who gives me any of those pieces would have anything he wanted but for all of them she would become his WILLING toy. When she caught the end of Ron's speech she really wanted to know what was in the last box. When that Monique girl had yelled Amelia had about got up and stormed over to see what was in it. However, she did not have to as Kim had lifted up the most AWWW inspiring tiera she had ever even imagined. It was fit for a queen or princess. Her hopes slighly dimished when she remebered Ron saying this amazing piece reminded him of Possible. However, she was not one to give up. Just imagining the gift he could lavish on her and what it would be like to take him to bed caused her to pass out as all the blood rushed to her head.

Ron was on cloud Nine but was also worring if his speech had been overkill. He really did not want to scare her but dammit he missed her. He wanted to kiss her again but knew he had to wait. She had once admtted to him that it was during the Wannaweep sitch that she had started having her crush on him. He hoped that he had become what most would consider disirble plus his obvious lofe for her would lead her to say yes when he asked her out after they got back from the mission. He noticed Kim started to speak but was intrupted by a sound he had not heard in many years.

.

.

.

.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

.

.

. the kimmunicator.

.

.

.It was time for a mission.


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING OF DISNEY. KP AND CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

Chapter 9

Kim could not believe this everyone was staring. Bonnie and Amelia had passed out along with another girl she could not for the life of her recoqnize. She could not accept this. She turned to Ron and was about to tell him she could not accept this crown. It had to be worth **Millions. ** However, her thoguths were cut short when the Kimmunicator went off and she went into mission mode. There would be time to talk after the mission.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What's the Sitch, Wade?" KIm asked the Pre-teen with a doctorate.

" Drakken and Shego are at Upperton Labs stealing a Laser Cannon and a Microchip. They plan on using the cannon to destroy National Monuments until the world surrenders to him." Wade explained.

"Did he post his plan on his blog again?" asked Kim

"Yep. Only problem I can find no local rides for you. Sorry." said Wade.

"I can drive us, KP. I have a helmet you can wear strapped on the back of the bike." said Ron

"You can Drive?" Wade asked shocked and confused.

"Long Story Wade, but we dont have time. Alright Ron lets go." Kim said

"Okay. Hey Mr. B could you hold KP's gifts and my bag in the safe?" Asked Ron

"Sure Stoppable. Now go stop that robbery." said Mr. Barkin while inwardly he was thinking 'Damn right those are going in the safe you idiot. You have close to 4 million dollars on this table plus whatever those Jewels in your bag are worth.'

"Okay lets go KP." Said Ron and rushed towards the mens restroom to change into his new mission gear, it is the same gear only the shirt is skin tight but also allows dectnr movement.

While Ron was changing so was Kim. Kim was also thinking about the day so far. 'Okay, First Ron shows up looking HOT and dressed to cause nose bleeds by showing of his new body and what a body it is. Then he overcomes my Puppy Dog Pout. He then gives Monique a dream gift for her with that Birkin Bag and Prada Wallet. Add in the gift cards, including a get in free gift card to CLUB BANNANA's flag ship store. That gift card was alone worth $100,000. Monique looked like she wanted to jumb him, as did a good portion of the girls in the room. Then when he gives her the gift bag and started to pull out those boxes that are obviously Jewlery boxes her blood rushed out of her face. When she opened that first box showing that necklace her heart stopped.' Kim slowly fingers the necklace that now rests on her mission shirt as she rushes out the bathroom. 'Then those other gifts. They were amazing and gorgeous.'

'I really need to talk to Mom. Those did not seem like 'Friend' gifts. Then came that tiera. I thought I would have a heart attack. That crown was worth more then anything i have ever touched, including MY HOUSE. I really need to talk to Mom about if those gifts mean he Likes me Likes me. I also need to find out if I like like him. I admit I may possibly have a crush on him. Now I am riding to a mission with RON driving.' She paused in thought running down the hall towards the exit doors as she realized that it meant that she would be holding on to Ron the whole ride thier. She felt a bit herself blush at this. ' Come on Possible you can do this for crying out loud you have been friends with him for years. So what if he is a HOTTIE now. He is still my Ron. Wait since when have I thought of him as my Ron. Is that new? No, I have been thinking about him that way for a few years. Does that mean I like Him? AHHH, get it together we have a mission to do.' With that thought she throws open the doors and rushes towards the Bike. She about misses a step when she spots Ron by his bike In a SKIN TIGHT black t-shirt. 'Okay, I will admit it I have a Crush ON Ron and He is a MEGA-HOTTIE. Now I get to ride all the way to Upperton with my hands around him. Never Thought i would say this but thank you Dr. Drakkin and Shego.'

"Ready KP?" Asked Ron

"Yep, lets go Ron." KP says with just a hint of Flirtation and possible a small amount of lust.

KIm jumps on the bike behind Ron and wraps her arms around him as he guns it. As she sits there holding Ron around the stomach with her hand resting on his abs she finds herslef thinking for the second time in 10 minutes 'Thank you Dr. Drakkin and shego.' She then relaxes into her grip and enjoys the ride. However, as they pull into Upperton Labs she snaps out of it and goes into serious mission mode.

Don't you hate dramatic Scene breaks...

Cliffy

hahahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing of KP or Disney. Don't sue me.

Chapter 10

Ron was excited and nervous at the same time. He was excited because Kim was holding on tight to Kim and he could feel her relaxing into his back. He wondered if this meant she was already crushing on him. He was nervous because as far as he was concerned this was his first mission with her since she was attacked in the original time-line. He swore that it or nothing like it would ever happen to his Kim this time around.

As he pulled into Upperton Labs he felt her tense up. He knew that meant she went into her mission mode. He pulled into a parking space in front of the doors and turned off his bike. They both rushed into the lab. He was wondering where to go when he heard the Kimmunicator. He looked at it over Kim's shoulder. It was a map to Shego and Drakken. They set off and followed the map until they heard Dr. Drakken.

"Soon Shego, the world will bow to me or else lose all their Monuments and the revenue they generate." Said Drakken.

"Sure Doctor D." Shego said while she thought 'Okay where is Princess and the Buffoon? Shouldn't they be here by now?'

"Shego, Help me load the laser." Said Drakken.

"Or how about you put the laser down." Kim Stated

"Kim Possible. Arrrrg. Shego deal with her while I load the laser." Drakken ordered.

"On it Dr. D." Says Shego while eying the hot blonde next to Princess. 'Whoa he is way to hot for Princess and what happen to the Buffoon who is normally with her'

"Princess, I see you traded in the sidekick for a hottie. What happened to the buffoon? Get tired of him always losing his pants?" Shego taunted as the Blonde raced toward Drakken

"What are you talking about Ron is always with me?" answered Kim with a smirk.

"Princess, trust me I would know if a hot guy like that was always around you. No you always travel with the other blonde." Shego stated confused.

"Uh, Shego. Sorry to tell you but the guy I'm here with IS Ron Stoppable." Kim stated while throwing the first punch.

"Are you telling me that piece of grade a hunk is the same Buffoon who is always losing his pants? Who carries a rodent in his pocket? Nice try pull the other one. I am not buying it." Shego says as block Kim's punch and counters with a ball of green plasma that Kim dodges. After this the fight starts in earnest and the taunting stops.

Meanwhile, while this Kim is fighting Shego, Ron has dashed towards Dr. Drakken

"Hey, Doctor Drakken. How have you been?" Ron asks while slipping into a Modified Monkey Stance for Monkey Kong Fu.

"Err. I'm sorry have we met? I don't recall you. What happened to the Buffoon that is normally with Possible?" Doctor Drakken asks perplexed.

"Uh. Dude; that me, The name is Ron Stoppable." He then loses a barrage of attacks. None of which Drakken can dodge. Drakken hits the ground out cold with three bruised ribs and a Black eye. Ron takes of Drakken's coat. He then tears it into strips and ties Drakken up. He then looks over and sees Kim is still holding her own against Shego. He rushes towards to help her by coming up behind Shego.

'Princess is still good but I have gotten better and she seems out of practice. I could win this. Though, I do have to admit she is a worth sparring partner. However, she is also a terrible liar because there is no way I will believe that hot as hell boy she came with today is the same sidekick who looks like he dresses from the bargain bin at Smarty Mart.' Shego thinks

'Seriously how dumb does she think I am. This new guy is drool worth where as her old sidekick almost looked like he was drooling.' Shego begins to laugh, while grappling with Possible, at her own joke before seeing Princess eyes widen. She throws princess away and turns just in time to feel a kick connect kick connect with he side throwing her into a wall face first. She begins to stand up but is suddenly brought to her knees and has her arms bent behind her and tied with her own hair. 'Great I can't power up or I'll burn my own hair. This new guy is good but he fights dirty.' Shego thinks. (I read this in a story I think it is called The Closet so ownership of this idea is that authors). She is then bound at the ankles and turned toward her assailant and leaned against the wall. She hears Princess begin to talk.

'Uh. Shego has gotten better' thought Kim as Shego brings her into a grappling fight. ' I wondered how Ron is Doing I hope its better then me.' She looks behind Shego and she feels her eyes widen in shock as Ron has Defeated and tied up Drakken and is now almost right behind Shego and is carrying the remains of what appears to be Drakken's coat. Why does he have that? Before she can think of anything else she is picked up and thrown by Shego. When she is able to get up she sees Ron has bound Shego and turned her around.

"Ron, How did you defeat Drakken so fast and then defeat Shego?" Asked Kim while thinking, ' Okay so now he can fight to. Lets see he is hot, my best friend, rich, hot, has his license, is funny, hot and now he can fight and did I mention hot? I really need to talk to Mom after school. A lot has happened and I need advice.

"Err. You know KP. I just learned some new skills and joined the schools martial arts summer this past summer so I could help you better on missions." Ron's lie was seamless.

Kim begins to speak but what she was going to say was forever lost to history as she is treated to a sight she has seen before but never truly took time to appreciate. Ron Stoppable, the man who can suffer no embarrassment, lost his pants. Only this time Instead of lose boxers he is wearing Boxer briefs. Before she has time to register this she hears a thump. She looks over to see Shego passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing of KP or Disney. If I did Ron would have been dating Kim a lot sooner and Global Justice would have been shut down for Idiocy.

AN: Nobody has said if Gill should live or die so since it is only 4 or 5 Chapters I have decided he will live but read to find out about the epic beating.

AN: Global Justice will not play a big part for a while but when they do they will be the main Bad guy. However, just like when they are good guys they will be useless so prepare to laugh at them.

AN: SOME EXPLICT DISCRIPTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER. I did not to write this because I felt the need to answer one of the statements in the reviews. (Shego is going to be an Epic Pervert and Flirt)

**Chapter 11**

"Ron, How did you defeat Drakken so fast and then defeat Shego?" Shego heard Princess ask.

When she hears this she thinks,' Damn good question. If I hadn't seen princesses eyes widen I would never have noticed him.' Then the name she called him sinks in 'No way, does that mean this Hunk of Hotness is REALLY the same buffoon who is always with her? I don't believe it. He has not lost his pants once and where is that pink rat?'

"Err. You know KP. I just learned some new skills and joined the schools martial arts summer this past summer so I could help you better on missions." The Hottie replied. To this Shego finds herself thinking,'Did he just say Martial Arts Club over the summer. Okay, either he is really good at lying or BOTH me and Princess are way out of practice."

Shego notices that Kimmy is about to speak again but is stopped short by the Hunks Pants falling down. Shego realizes that the hottie really is Kim's Buffoon. She hates to admit it but she has to give Kim props because she found this diamond in the rough. However, it was at this point that Shego realized something else. The Buffoon turned Hottie is not wearing a pair of boxers like usual but a pair of what Shego can tell is a pair of tight Black silk Boxer Briefs that shows of his endowment. 'OH WOW. This Kid is what fourteen or Fifteen? He as got to be about 5 inches SOFT.' Then she realizes that he is still growing so to speak. 'Good GOD. He is a monster and will be a horse when he gets older.' With this thought Shego feels a nose bleed start before she sees only darkness.

After the police show up and haul off the pair Ron and Kim head back to school. Unlike on the way to Upperton on the way back Ron obeys the speed limit and traffic laws. As such they make it to school and to class just before the final bell goes off.

"Hey KP. Lets go see the teachers we missed and get any work now so we can turn it in tomorrow. Then we can go get our stuff from Barkin and if you want I can give you a ride home." Ron says.

"That sounds good Ron, Lets go." Kim says while she is thinking, 'Since when is Ron interested in school'.

However, before they can get near one of the classrooms they hear Mr. Barkin say "Possible, Stoppable. Follow me, I have your missed work in the office."

They both follow without hesitation. When they reach the office Mr. Barkin he signals for them to take a seat. He then sits behind his desk and begins to speak.

"Stoppable, I heard what you said about getting the assignments you missed that was very responsible and I will help you out by gathering any assignments you miss while on missions. However, you also did something very irresponsible and that was bringing several MILLION dollars worth of gift to school. Now that being said, I cannot punish you for this offense as it is not against the rules yet but that will change in the near future." He stands up and turns around. He then removes picture behind the desk revealing a safe which he opens and removes to Bags. One, the custom Birkin, he hands to Kim and the other, Ron's book bag, he hands to Ron. He then hands each of them a small pile of papers, about ten each.

"Here are your bags and your assignments. Now Possible the cheer team starts practice on Thursday, which is tomorrow. Stoppable, I have just finished going over the transcripts from Yamanuchi. It says you received an A in your history class, your Japanese class and your P.E. Class. These credits are transferable. They also say that if you want you can return next summer. Now I have reviewed these scores and I expect your grades here not to be worse. Also, it says here you joined a martial arts club. That's good it builds character. Anyway, I will see you tomorrow. Now go home."

They Leave the school and head home. They make one quick stop at his home to pick up Ron's gifts for Kim's dad and brothers as he already has her mom's gift with him. Kim is interested in what the gifts are but cannot tell as they are wrapped. Her brothers appears to be some kind of card where as her dad's gift must be in a box as it is perfectly square. He also drops off his mom gift on the table as neither his mom or dad are home. After that they head off towards Kim's House. The whole way home Kim is thinking,' Only a little while longer until I can talk to mom about if me having a crush on Ron is just because of the Jewels or something else. Also I hope dad doesn't launch Ron into space for giving me these gifts.'

As she finishes this thought they pull into her drive. As she turns toward the house she sees her parents staring at her and looking concerned and confused. 'At least I'm not the only one confused' thinks Kim. As she starts toward the house with Ron behind her carrying the gifts.

Chapter end.


	12. Chapter 12

I OWN NOTHING OF KP. IF I did Ron would have been dating Kim longer and kept his 99million.

Chapter 12

Dr. Ann Possible was confused and worried when she saw he teenage daughter get of the back of a motorcycle in their driveway. She gets nervous as she sees Kim carrying a new bag and casting glances at the boy behind her who is carrying what appeared to be gifts of some kind. 'Okay, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for Kim coming home with a new boy on the back of a motorcycle.' It was then she noticed that the boy who was just riding a motorcycle was in fact Ron. 'Okay calm down I am sure there is a perfectly fine explanation for him driving at 14, maybe he..' her thought was cut off by her husband.

Dr. James Timothy Possible was angry. Scratch that he was furious, this boy had just driven his daughter home on a bike. He had no clue who it was until he got a better look at his face. When he noticed who it was he screamed,"Ron Stoppable what are you doing driving the contraption? You are 14 years old you are not allowed to drive. I am disappointed in you Ron, and you Kim what were you thinking riding with a driver who does not have a license? Oh, you are so grounded until he does get a license." 'Their maybe being grounded for two or three years will teach her responsibility and keep her away from boys.'

" Uh, Mr. Dr. P., You might want to look at these sir." Ron says while handing him the international drivers license and his insurance card.

"What are these Ronald?" Said Mr. Possible as he takes them and studies them for a few seconds before, "YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR DRIVERS LICENSE! HOW?"

"Long story why don't we go inside I will tell you the whole thing." Ron says.

"That sounds lovely Ron. Are you staying for Dinner? I made Brain Loaf." Ann Possible asked

"As much as I would love to and believe me I would I have to go home and have dinner with my parents. I have not seen them all summer. I also have to make a run to the appliance store and pick something up." Ron explains.

"Are you feeling okay Ron? You have never turned down my brain loaf." Kim's mom asks hesitantly .

"Yeah I am fine Mrs. Dr. P." Ron answers

"Okay, if you sure now lets go inside I want to hear all about your summer and how it is you have your license already." Mrs. Possible suggests in a manner that brokers no argument.

Once inside Kim's Mom leads them to the living room where Jim and Tim are working on some rocket or another. "So tell me this story." said Kim's Mom.

So Ron told his tale leaving out all about his gifts to Kim and Monique as well as to them. Finally it he gathers his courage and says, " So one of the things I did after selling the Naco idea was buy some gifts. I gave Kim and Monique there's already at school. I also got Kim a Birthday present but she has not seen it yet. Now, I also got you four some gifts. He gives Jim and Tim their gift. When they open it they scream before passing out. This is because their gifts are 100,000 dollar gift cards to the Independence Robot Company, the premier robotic company in the world. Their mother collapses onto the couch but does not faint. Kim's father is slack jawed and Kim's reactions were mixed. She was happy Ron got thought to get the tweebs gifts but shocked at the amount.

"Now Mr. Dr. P., I had no idea what to get you but I found these at a convention I was dragged to and remembered how big a fan you were so I hope you like them." Ron then passes the wrapped box to her father who opens it through his daze. However, when he sees what is inside he manages to shriek an "eep." before passing out. Inside the box is a first edition Captain Constellation comic sighed by both the author and animator as well as a mint condition new in box Captain Constellation action figure just like he had when he was a boy. These gifts are worth about 75,000 dollars.

Mrs. Possible manages to wake both the twins and her husband while she is thinking, 'Okay, so far he spent 200,000 dollars on the twins and around 80,000 on James. He also already gave Kim her gifts and if the size of that bag not to mention the fact he keeps shooting glances at her and that new necklace she keeps touching are any indication her gifts are probably worth at least double what he spent on everyone else together. That necklace she is wearing is most likely worth about as much as he spent on the boys combined based on the size of the emerald alone. The fact that it looks really old means it is probably an antique. Wait, he said he got to keep several pieces from the site he found. Could that be one of them? If so it would be worth way more then the gifts so far combined. I really need to have a talk with Kim. I think Ron may like Kim as more then a friend. They would make a cute couple.'

While she is thinking this Kim is thinking,' Okay, these gifts are awesome in their own way and expensive. Maybe he doesn't like me like me. Why does that thought hurt? I need to talk to mom soon'

"Okay Mrs. Dr. P., your gift is similar to Kim's as it is technically two of artifacts I got to keep. However, they are meant to be worn as a pair. I kind of feel bad since I spent money on the everyone else, even Kim got her Birkin bag to go along with the gift plus her birthday present this weekend but you I just gave on of the artifacts to. Oh man I just realized I did the same to my mom. I'll have to apologize to her. Anyway I am sorry if your mad but I just realized it." Ron says while thinking, 'Okay here is what I hope will not be overkill. I mean those earrings are probably worth the same as Kim's necklace she is wearing now.'. With this thought he hands her the black box that hold the earrings.

"Ronald, I am not mad at you for not spending money on me I am sure what you got me is wonderful but I am a bit concerned about two things. One is that you have spent so much on James and the boys plus what ever Kim's bag cost and the value of her gifts and whatever is in this box you gave me. My first concern is are you sure you can afford this?' Mrs. Possible asks.

"I'm positive, in fact even after getting everyone gifts, My Bike including insurance for two years and Kim's birthday present I am still at 55 million and have yet to get any money from the Naco deal." states Ron shocking the Possibles minus Kim who already knew.

"Okay my second concern is if I should have an ambulance here for when Kim tells us about her presents. Kim that is a question for you. Should I?" Kim's Mom asks seriously.

Kim looked at her parents, then to Ron, then to the bag. She takes a deep breath and responds, " How about I show them to you in private after Ron leaves and you can help me break it to dad?"

"Okay, now I am curious as well as nervous." Kim's mom says as she begins to open the black jewelery box. When it finally opens enough to see what is in side she gasps and passes out. As does James Possible.

After they managed to revive both Dr. Possibles there was a moment of awkward silence before Mrs. Possible said, "Ron, I can't except these there to much."

"Seriously, Mrs. Possible as Kim is so fond of saying it's no big. Anyway I have to get home my parents should be home soon and I have not seen Rufus in months. Later Possible clan. Oh KP do you want a ride tomorrow?"Ron asks.

"Sure Ron. See you tomorrow." Kim says as she walks Ron out the door.

Meanwhile in the living room Ann turn towards James and begins to speak using her Puppy Dog Pout, "James, why don't you take the boys to the Independence Robot store in Upperton. By the time you get back the food will be ready."

"Yes dear, come on boys lets go." James Possible says while thinking,' Why the Puppy Dog Pout. I MUST find a way to beat it.'

After the men leave Anne turns toward her daughter and says one word, "Talk."

Kim takes a deep breath and begins her tale of how her day has went and shows her mom Ron's gifts for her. When she is done the first thing out of her Mom's mouth is, "Your dad must never Know Ron has found away around the Puppy Dog Pout."

"I know can you just imagine what dad would do to know the secret." Kim says

"Yes, I can. Now, tell me about your feelings for Ron." Mrs. Possible says with a smirk.

Kim takes a soothing breath and says...

Cliffy

hahahahahaha


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing of Disney or KP. By the way I have decided to follow an idea from Joe S. and have Kim's Mom embarrass her. There will be a time skip with possible flash backs after her birthday in a chapter or two until the Wanna-weep mission. I will start using time skips and do maybe 5 or 6 missions after Wanna-weep before Global Justice showdown. I am aiming for this story to be a 30 or 31 chapter story with a possible epilogue at max. Hopefully more like 25.

Chapter 13

"I don't know Mom. I have been looking at him as a _boy_ boy since this morning. He shows up looking amazing, wearing clothes that show off his new body, gives me amazing gifts and manages to defeat Dr. Drakken and Shego. I know I am crushing on him but is it Ron or just his new changes? I nee help." Kim ends in a pleading voice.

"Well Kim, Ron has changed a lot. However, he seems to still be the same boy we have known for years personality wise. If you are starting to like Ron that way take your time and see where it goes but don't rush it. I have reasons to believe he is most likely seeing you that way or at least beginning to." Mrs. Possible said

"What reasons Mom?" asked Kim

"Well besides the gifts, what about the fact he kept sneaking glances at you the whole time he was here." Kim's Mom then adds with a devious smirk, " I also saw the looks you kept giving him."

At this Kim blushes but as she begins to speak she is cut off by her mother who continues, " Of course I can not blame you I mean if I were not married to your father and was a few years younger..."

"MOM, THAT IS SICK AND WRONG. I MEAN IT. STOP PERVING OVER MY RON!" Kim screams as she stares at her mother.

"Oh, Kimmie, I was joking but since when is he _your_ Ron?Hmm?"Kim mom asks with a butter-would-not-melt-in-my-mouth smirk.

"Arrrg. I need to go talk to Monique. I'm not hungry." Kim calls as she rushes up the stairs leaving a smug mother behind.

When she reaches her room she pulls out her Cell phone and calls Monique.

"Mon, it's me Kim. I need to talk." Kim says

"I'll say you do so TTMATHR." Mon Says

"Uh, What? Mon please I can't think tonight." Kim pleads

"Talk to Me About The Hottie Ron. I mean you had to see that several girls were undressing him with their eyes. Heck, I was one of them. However, that Amelia girl was doing a lot more to him with her eyes." Mon exclaims rapidly.

"Mon. Don't talk about Ron like that and what do you mean Amelia was doing** more **then undressing him with her eyes."Kim admonishes and asks.

"Amelia looked like she wanted to have him take her to Mount Middleton if you catch my drift. Face Kim Ron is a USDA, Grade A slice of Kobe Beef."

"Monique, my Ron is not a piece of meat no matter how much more attractive he is." Kim answers upset with her friends behavior while silently agreeing and deciding to keep Amelia in her field of view.

"Since when do you call him MY Ron? Something you not telling me? Is Kim crushing on Ron?HMM?" Monique asks while silently hoping she is not. 'If she is I will have to push them together. They would make a cute couple and Ron and Kim deserve to be happy.

"Uh, I got to go Monique I have homework to do and I am tired. Bye."Kim rushes out before hanging up. Silently she thinks, 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring?'

THE NEXT DAY_LUNCH TIME_

Lunch time the next day finds Ron pulling 2 what looks to be some type of mechanical warmer bags from his locker that he had brought to school on his bike. The smell coming from it cause both Monique and Kim as well as every other Student and a few teachers in nose range to droll uncontrollably.

"Ron, what is that heavenly smell?" ask Kim

"Yeah, baby-boy, what did you bring a slice of paradise?" Monique adds

"Oh, well I heard about the mystery meat from yesterday so decided it would be best to pack a lunch. I brought enough for you two as well as Rufus and I." Ron replies

"Where is it from?" asks Kim

"Forget that what is it?" asks Monique

"It is two slices of Lemon basted fish over white rice and steam vegetables with a light sauce of honey, a side of homemade noodles over homemade mashed potatoes and a side of Caramel Carrots. Each of us get that as well as three homemade bread sticks and a piece of banana cream cake with grilled banana slices on top. To answer your question Kim I made it. It turns out I am very good in the kitchen. I also brought us some herbal tea to drink. For Rufus I made Cheesy bread with extra cheese. The best part is it will all still be fresh and warm thanks to these bags I bought yesterday. Are you ready for lunch?"

Both girls were salivating openly as the grabbed him and rushed to enjoy the feast he had just described. When they got there they waited while he set up the table and dished out the food. The smell from which was drawing envious glances from everyone in the room. When he was done dishing the food out he held out the chairs for each girl earning a sigh from the women in the room. As he sat down he motioned for Kim and Monique to begin. They each took a bite and moaned as the fish seemed to melt in their mouths.

"Ron, Baby-boy, tell me you are cooking lunch everyday." Monique moaned as she took a bite of the noodles.

"I believe I will at least most of the time if you guys like it." Ron answers privately thinking of how much Kim used to love his cooking before he improved.

"We do!" both girls replied. The rest of lunch went by with the three eating the marvelous food much to the jealousy of the rest of the students and a few faculty.

After lunch the day sailed by the only interesting thing was that Ron made Mascot on the cheer squad and nobody complained. Nothing of any importance happened Friday accept Amelia trying to hit on Ron and somehow Bonnie and Amelia both got invites to Kim's Party that Weekend.

The end the next chapter is Kim's party. The chapter after is a time-skip to wannaweep.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing of Disney or KP.

AN: As I said next chapter will be a time skip to Wanna-weep. After that the story will pick up pace. I am currently working on a Harry Potter fan-fiction and I really like how it is going.

AN: I have learned one thing on this chapter. It is hard thinking like a girl to write Kim and Monique's talk when I am a MALE. So if it is not passable I am sorry my only clue about how girls think was that my friends in high school were mostly girls and had a habit of crying on my shoulder when their boyfriend broke up with them or making me listen as they talked about their new "love- interests".

Chapter 14

Kim possible was a nervous wreck. Today was her fifteenth birthday. She was nervous because her friend Monique had a devious smirk on her face as she helped Kim pick out an outfit. Finally she could not take it anymore.

"Okay, Spill it. What do you know?" Kim demanded

"Why Kim I have no idea what you are talking about." Monique replied with her smirk still in place.

"Mon. I'm serious, okay. I am a nervous wreck about this party because Amelia invited herself to it. I admit I am crushing on Ron and her being here is going to bother me all day. So please tell me what has you looking like the cat that got the canary?" Kim begged pleadingly and used her Puppy Dog Pout.

Monique tried to resist. She gave it her all but the pout was to much, "I can't wait to see the gift Ron got you, Okay?" She finally cracked and admitted.

"You know what it is don't you." Kim stated

"Yes, I do. I will not tell you what it is but I will tell you that you don't have to worry about Ron liking Amelia." Monique stated.

"But Mon.." Kim began

"No Kim, It is a surprise. You will love it but that is all I am going to tel you." Monique stated before her smirk returned and she added, " So you admit you have a crush on that new Hotness that is Ron. So are you going to ask him out?"

"I don't know Monique. Yes, I have a crush on him. Yes, he is cute and funny and boy can he cook but could he really see me like that. I mean we have been friends since Pre-K. What if he can't see me as a _girl _girl but only a friend who is a girl? Mon I am so confused." Kim nearly balled out.

" Kim. Calm down. If you really think he does not see you like that you are an idiot. Trust me the Jewels alone mean he like you but add in his gift to you and it means he certainly sees you as a girl who could be a girlfriend. Trust me. The proof is around your neck." Mon states pointing to the necklace that had not left Kim's neck more then three times in three days.

As Kim was touches the necklace Monique adds, " Also, what he does cannot be counted as cooking. It's more like a heavenly blessed art form. I mean that Lamb over white rice with a side salad he made yesterday was amazing. That chocolate pie he made for dessert was as near to bliss as I have been in a long time." Monique finishes dreamily as Kim puts on her jeans and pulls her green top on.

" I know. Did you see Mr. Barkin drooling over it. I think half of the school was thinking about stealing it. Bonnie looked green as grass with envy." Kim adds with a smirk.

" Yeah. Well I got to say Kim and don't hate me for it but Ron is a catch. He is gorgeous, funny, muscled in all the right places, kind, generous and he can cook. If you don't snag him I might have to try." Monique says.

"I'll try Mon. Believe me I will try. Now lets go to the party." Kim says with a small smile.

They walk down the stairs and out to the backyard. When they arrive Kim's eyes are drawn to a large box that is wrapped in reflective silver wrapping paper with Motorcycle helmets on it. She sees walks toward it and sees that it has a card. Monique follows smirking as she knows it can only be Ron's gift. Kim stops and talks to a few people while slowly looking around for Ron as she makes her way over t see the gift. The card has her name on it in a handwriting she knows very well. It's Ron's.

"Mon, what is it?" Kim asks.

"You'll see Kimmy-Cub" says her dad as he steps out from behind it with Ron. Frightening both Monique and Kim.

"DAD. Don't scare me like that." Kim admonishes.

"Sorry, KP. That's my fault. I was telling your dad about the gift so he didn't have a heart attack. He kind of talked to me about at least letting him know ahead of time when I am going to give large gifts. He said he didn't know if he could take another shock." Ron adds while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah that jewelry you gave her near gave me a heart attack Ronald." Adds Kim's dad.

After that the party continues for a little while until it is time to open presents.

"Okay, Kim. This one is from your Father and I. Now it may not be the most expensive thing seeing as your father told me what Ron bought you but it was on your wish list for your birthday." Says Kim's mom as she passes Kim a box. Kim opens it to reveal a brand new laptop computer with built in web cam and twelve hour battery.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks dad. I love it" Kim says as she hugs them.

"This one is from Nana she sent it early as she could not make it, Kim" Says Kim's dad handing Kim a small box. When it is opened it reveals a new cellphone.

It continued in this fashion. A new Oh! Boyz CD from Bonnie. A new outfit from club banana from Monique. A New PDA as a group gift from the cheer-squad minus Amelia and Bonnie. A new MP3 from Amelia ( Though that had a card saying that she thought it would come in handy on long missions flights so she wouldn't get bored. Kim caught the hidden meaning that Amelia wanted Kim not to spend to much of those long flights talking with Ron.)

Finally it was time to open the last gift. Ron's gift to her. She slowly reached up and removed the card. When she opened it a Club Banana gift card slid out. She read the note that was written in the card. It said that the gift card was to buy 'accessories' for her other gift. She saw that the card was for 900 dollars. She looked at her parents who were smiling and motioning for her to continue. She quickly removed the wrapping paper until it was just the box left. She sees that the box will open when she pulls a string. She reaches out and pulls the string. The box flops open revealing a gorgeous bike just like Ron except hers is painted red with an emerald green pinstripe. On the seat sat a red helmet.

"Ron, I love it but this..." Kim begins but is cut off by a loud shriek.

"AAA! It's not fair. He is hot, rich, can cook, and gives great gifts. What did she do to deserve him. I want him but Noooo, he is constantly with Miss-I-Can-Do-Anything. It's so not fair. He should be with me." Amelia shrieks out.

"You! Why should you get him?" challenges Bonnie.

"I am a senior, I am the hottest girl in school and I am at the top of the food chain. Unlike some people I could name Bonnie." Amelia explains.

"You Bitch."Bonnie says as she jumps at Amelia knocking her over.

They begin to fight each other. Amelia rips Bonnie's shirt and Bonnie yanks on Amelia's hair.

Before the fight can get out of hand Ron steps up and pulls them off each other.

"You guys are making fools of yourselves and ruining KP birthday. I am not interested in either of you." He pauses and looks over to Kim, "KP do you want them to leave?" he asks.

Kim just shakes her head and says, " They can stay as long as they stop fighting."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Ron asks the now blushing and visibly upset duo.

"Yeah, but I got to go anyway. Sorry Kim. See you later Ronnie." Amelia says before giving a flirty smile and leaving. Bonnie just huff and walks out.

"Sorry Kim." Ron says after everyone calms down and left.

"Why? You did nothing wrong." Kim asks

"It feels like it." Ron stated looking visibly upset while thinking,' Great I ruined her party. That was so not what I had planned.'

"Well you didn't. Now I have one question for you Mr." Kim adds in a firm voice.

"What Kim." asks Ron.

"Will you teach me how to ride the Bike." Kim asks with a smile.

"Sure, but you should know I wasn't able to get a second International License. Sorry but you will have to keep riding with me until you can get your license." Ron explains.

"That is fine. I can wait but you will continue to give me rides until then won't you Ron" asks Kim with a slightly flirty smile.

"Anytime Kim, you know you can count on me." Ron smiles as he responds.

"I know I can." Kim says before giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and running upstairs.

Ron smiles as she runs upstairs and feels his cheek. He leaves the Possible house thinking,' God, how I missed her. At least this didn't hurt my plan to much. I will ask her out after Wanna-weep.

End Chapter.

AN: I was going to make the fight bigger but I thought that it might push Kim away if to many of her classmates were fighting over Ron. Now up next Wanna-weep.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing of Disney of KP

AN: This mission will be violent and have some level of mature content that is in the next chapter or two so I will give another heads up. Pain, violence, context, and language will all be mature level. Sorry, but this story will be disturbing at times beginning in this chapter . Also the bullying speech is a little bad I will admit but I was never actually bullied after sixth grade as I finally lost it on a bully when they shoved my friend, Jessica (yeah I always found it easier to make friends with girls. Not a clue why. If I like one as more then a friend I am useless around them but hanging around them has helped me learn what girls like to a VERY limited scope.) Lets just say I had 2 weeks in school suspension after that fight and was never bothered until I moved in high school. I made friends with the crazy kid without even realizing it so was left alone.

Chapter 15

Monique could not help but think that the next few weeks flew by in a drone like fashion. Amelia and Bonnie both trying to hit on Ron, with Amelia going so far as to attempt to drag him into the exercise room after cheer practice in order to 'help him _relax'_. Luckily he had escaped that with the help of Mr. Barkin who was using the room at the time. Kim and Ron also started flirting over the past few weeks. The flirting had escalated to levels of obviousness that even an idiot could see. Ron continued to make lunch for Kim and her, as well as himself and Rufus. Although that did make several people jealous.

Only two major incidents occurred in those weeks. One was when two bullies attempted to assault Ron when he was walking with Kim and her. Ron had calmly tried to leave until one of the 12th grade boys had grabbed Kim in an inappropriate manner. Kim looked like she was stunned and before Kim could get over being stunned enough to kick their asses Ron had acted. Just thinking about the way Ron had responded both scared and aroused Monique.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Stoppable. Give us your lunch money or we will kick you ass." a gorilla by the name of Big Mike said while his faithful mountain Jake nodded his head._

"_Sorry but I don't by lunch at school I bring mine as well as Kim's and Monique's" Ron Calmly responds as he motions to them and tries to walk around them._

"_Then maybe we'll take your money out of your friend here." Mike responds and grabs Kim's breast. "How about it. Care to see.." The rest of his sentence was cut short as Ron grabbed his wrist and bent it at an obviously painful right angle. Ron's eyes had sent shiver up both Monique's and Kim's spines._

A sound like that of a wet pop was heard as big mike hit the ground and screamed, "Fuck! Don't just stand their. GET HIM JAKE."

As Jake made a move a shout of, " What is going on hear. Stoppable, Possible, explain."

Kim began to open her mouth to explain but Ron cut her off, "Mr. B, I think it would be easier just to check the security tapes for this hall. I assure you once you do you will not only understand that this degenerates condition is justified but also will no doubt need to take farther action as punishment as he is over eighteen what he just did is a class a felony."

With that Mike had been walked to a nurses office and an ambulance called. They had then went to the office with Mr. Barkin and watched the Video. When Mr. Barkin had seen and heard what had happen he called the police and told them they need to go to the hospital and arrest Mike Porter for sexual Harassment of a minor and to come to the school for video evidence. When the officers arrived with the DA they had watched the video. When it was done the DA said no charges would be filled against Ron but that Mike was going away. They had then left.

Less then two days later they were told that Mike had Copped a plea so there would be no trial. Once the school heard what had happened several people had looked on Ron with new respect. The Dr. Possibles had thanked Ron but he had waved it off saying nobody hurt KP and what that scum did was enough of a reason to really hurt him so he got off to easy. Mr. Possible had agreed.

_Flashback Ends_

The only other thing of interest that occurred was that they had received an invitation to a Cheer contest and Monique was assigned to go as a school reporter. This is what led to her current condition of waiting outside of the school on a Friday at 4:30 pm waiting for the bus.

Monique was interrupted from her internal musings by the arrival of Ron and Kim. Rom had about 10 large heater bags on a small trailer behind his bike. The smell coming from them left no doubt that Ron had cooked.

"Ron, what is that smell? It is mouth watering." Tara asked receiving nods from the rest of the cheer squad all of who knew he cooked for Kim and Monique.

" Well seeing as how we will be on bus until breakfast tomorrow I thought the squad might enjoy some dinner so I made 10 Cornish game hens and divided them in half. I also made some mashed potatoes and noodles. I made 20 half ears of corn,as well. So each person including Mr. B. gets a half a Hen, a side mashed potatoes with noodles and a half an ear of corn. I also made enough apple pies and cherry fritters so everyone can have one of each. I brought 10 thermos full of tea and a 20 bottles of water for us and a thermos of Parisian Blend coffee for Mr. B," Ron explained while thinking 'If they all eat now then they will not have to eat those old snacks.' At Ron's explanation everyone who was going was drooling, even Mr. Barkin.

"If you wait a minute I will load it up. If that is alright with you Mr. Barkin?" Ron asks.

"Go ahead Stoppable, thanks for catering the trip," Mr. B. said with a chuckle. Then added, "Wait did you say Parisian Blend coffee?"

"Yeah, The web said it was the best blend. If you don;t like it you can have some tea I made plenty." Ron explains. In reality he knew that Mr. Barkin loved it but it cost to much on a teacher salary to drink it to often.

"No, I love it. Thank you." Mr. B stated before asking, " Could you leave it by the drivers seat?" as Ron walked in.

"Sure Mr. B." Ron replies before entering and dropping of the thermos. He then distributes the pre-made dishes, two to each seat as well as one thermos, two cups and two bottles of water and the desserts. He place his and Kim's bag on the last seat and sets the last three sets of food and the largest thermos on the back seat for him, Kim, and Monique. Before walking out of the bus.

While this was going on Monique and Kim were beset upon by the squad.

"Kim, did you know he was doing this?" asked Tara

"No, he showed up with them when he picked me up." Kim explains

"Well, I for one cannot not wait to FINALY taste his cooking. Unlike you two the rest of us have been forced to watch as you devoured amazing meals while we ate _mystery meat._" Zara ended with a shiver that quickly passed to the rest of the group minus Kim who had never had to taste it.

"Yeah, it was really nice of him to bring us all food. Right team" asked Tara

"Sure was, but what can you expect from an amazing guy like Ronald" answered Amelia, internally thinking, ' I have got to snag him this trip. Possible and Him have been flirting and it is only a matter of time until they start dating.'

At this point Mr. B says, "Okay, everyone on the bus."

Kim, Monique and Ron are the first on the bus. Ron motions for them to go to the back where Kim sees her bag. As every one claims a seat and quickly opens the food and begins eating Mr. Barkin wolfs down his food and pulls out the parking lot.

" Man this is good Ronnie" moans Bonnie who is savoring the dish getting moans of agreement from the rest of the squad.

" As Kim would say no big" Ron replies. This causes Amelia to think, 'Possible is way to close to Him.'

"Hey Kim, Monique." Ron begins pulling out a Mini DVD player and three set of headphone, "you guys want to watch a movie?"

"What is it, Ron" asks Kim.

"I brought five choices, One is High school Musical, then we have The Princess Bride, third is A Cinderella story, Next we have the Prince and Me and Finally we have The Phantom of the Opera." Ron explains.

"Wow, Baby-Boy, first this amazing dinner then our choice of romance and chick flicks. Is this a Date?" teases Monique.

"Monique, I am hurt. I will have you know that I have much more romantic ideas for a girl who I ask out on a date, when I gain the courage to ask her out." he adds the last part in a whisper just loud enough for then to hear but quiet enough for them to think they were not meant to hear it.

Kim blushes while praying it is her that he is talking about. " Is the Princess Bride okay with you, Monique?"

"Sure KP, but I want to be Buttercup to Ron's Westley." Monique says and chuckles at the dark glare Kim gives her, "Just kidding lets watch the movie. I want to eat this food so I can have that slice of apple pie."

With that they start the movie with both Monique and Kim resting their heads on Ron. Meanwhile Ron was thinking, 'This is nice. I really missed this. Hanging out with Kim and just watching a movie. I wish this moment could go on forever. Sadly, Gill and his plans are only five hours away. Oh well, just enjoyed it now. Soon Kim and I will be going out and we can do this more often.' Ron then just sat back and watched the movie enjoying the feel of Kim's head on his shoulder and the smell of her shampoo. A smell he had dearly and truly missed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. End of chapter


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing of KP or Disney. Including lines or plots or characters. I also do not own Riddick so his mistake speech is not mine.

AN: Mentions of sexual assault. So be forewarned.

AN: Most of the squad is unchanged but there is no Liz Instead her place is taken by Amelia and Marcella is replaced by Zita .

Chapter 16

Ron, Kim, and Monique were on their third movie. They had first watched The Princess Bride. After that they watched The Prince and ME. The third movie, the one they were watching now was The Phantom of the Opera. Ron was enjoying having Kim so close that he never noticed that they were nearing Wanna-weep. In fact by a twist of fate as the Eric, the Phantom's true name, had just dropped the chandelier when the bus tires all went flat.

"Tires are out people. We're gonna have to call for help." Mr. Barkin says before trying out the radio. He got nothing but static. " Well the radio is out." Mr. Barkin says.

"Girls, cell phones." Bonnie stated while thinking,' I have to show Ronnie that I can be a take charge person in emergencies. He seems to like that about Kim.' The entire squad pulled out their phones and tried to dial various numbers from tow services to Triple A. However, all they got was signal telling them that they were out of signal.

"Huh, The Kimmunicator is out to. That is weird." Kim states obviously concerned.

"Well that's great we are stranded with no means of getting help. We are going to miss the contest." stated Amelia.

"Hey what is that? It looks like a camp of some kind." questioned Zita. If one had been watching Ron carefully they would have noticed a micro-smirk as he started to look terrified. Internally he was thinking, 'This is going perfect.'

"Hey there is a sign. It says Camp Wanna-weep." says Hope.

At this voiced named Ron whispers just loud enough for Kim and Monique to hear while making it seem like he was whispering to himself, "The prison from my summer of discord, I have returned."

"Ron, this is the camp you went to right? Do you know where there is a phone?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I do. However, I really do not want to go in there to get it." Ron explains.

"Stoppable, you know the lay of the land for this area? How?" Mr. Barkin asks.

"Let us just say that it was the worst summer of my life and leave it at that." Ron explains in a slightly down tone, while in side he was doing a happy dance. "I'll go get the phone." he sighs out as if resigned to the fact. He made his way up the aisle in a passable imitation of a man walking the his last steps.

Mr. Barkin notices this and grabs his shoulder, "Okay, hold on. You look like your terrified about this place. Why?" he asks Ron.

"Residual bad memories, I overcame the fear this past summer but to be here. I guess the feeling is returning a little." Ron responds.

"As much as I am surprised to see you willing to face your fear I can't let a student leave my sight until we reach the tournament as you are all my responsibility. We will all go." Mr. Barkin states in a voice that means the decision is final.

"Mr. B., the girls are most likely tired. You have been driving all night. You guys stay and relax I will go use the phone." Ron says while knowing they will all go as Mr. Barkin is stubborn. He is not disappointed.

"No, Stoppable. We all go. That is final." Mr. Barkin barks out.

They all file out of the bus and begin the hike to the phones

- 5 minute time skip-

About five minuted of walking later the group nears the phone. However, when they reach it the line has been cut.

"Great looks like where stuck here for the night." Kim says.

"Man this is just like those Horror movies. You know where a group of teens are stranded out in the woods and slowly get killed by the deranged caretaker with a hook for a hand." Tara state while edging closer to Ron to the point where their shoulders touch.

"Calm down Tara we are not in a Horror movie. Trust me." Kim stated, "Okay, Ron where is the best place to build a fire?"

"Well, the bond fire pit is just a little while up the hill. There should be tinder in the dry box and a little bit of wood." Ron states as he leads them to the fire pit.

A short walk later they arrive at the fire pit. Mr. Barkin builds a fire with the wood that is there. However, Kim notices that they are going to need more fire wood.

"Where going to need more wood if we are going to have a fire all night. I'll go get some more." Kim states as she begins to walk towards the woods.

"Hold on KP, we should use the buddy system. Plus if you go alone you will only get enough wood for a few hours." Ron states.

"He is right Possible. I will go with you." Mr. Barkin states before following Kim.

"While they are doing that Hope will you come with me to the bath room." asks Crystal

"Sure." states Hope

After about ten minutes Kim dashes back into camp with a worried look on her face.

"Guys where is Mr. Barkin?" Kim asks.

"He was but then I heard a noise and when I turned around he was gone." she pauses as she mentally does a role call, "Guys where are Hope and Crystal?"

"They went to the restroom." states Monique.

"Yeah, they should be back any minu..." begins Jessica before she is interrupted by a scream.

Kim, Ron, and Monique rush off towards the restrooms. Kim and Monique rush into the female side while Ron stays outside.

"They are gone." states Monique as they exit the restroom.

"Hey KP, I don't think this is a human print." Ron says while pointing out a flipper shaped print that he knows belongs to Gill.

"Okay, I am officially freaked." says Kim.

" I think I know where we can go. The cabin I stayed at while here is cabin thirteen. It is in the middle of a clearing so we should be able to see anything coming, plus we should have good visibility." states Ron.

They gather the rest of the squad and head to the cabin. When they arrive Bonnie and Amelia are both upset.

"Great we are missing to members of the squad and are ride to the competition." states Bonnie

"I know there is no way we can do half of are routines even if we some how make it to the competition." adds Amelia as she thinks, ' Now if it had been Possible missing I would be all for staying here. Maybe I could "buddy up" with Ron to go to the bathroom. I am sure I could get him to help me out scratching that itch. I hear dangerous situations increase the sex drive.'

"Competition! There is something out there and it has already taken three of us." states Jessica.

" Yeah, I am with Jessica. I think we should worry about that first." Tara agrees.

After this Kim, Monique and the rest all start talking about what to do. Meanwhile Ron is thinking, 'So far so good. Now Mr. Barkin should be yelling any minute now. Once he does I need to rush out with Kim. Then once Gill captures KP and gets in my way I will start fighting him. When I beat him, hopefully it will give Kim a full blown crush. Then on Monday I will ask her to the Spirit dance this Friday.'

Almost as if on cue Mr. Barkin is heard yelling, "Possible!"

Kim, Ron and surprisingly Monique all rush out the door towards the sound. When they arrive they see Mr. Barkin running toward them while covered in slime.

"Mr. B, what happened and what is that stuff?" Ron asks already knowing the answers.

"I was attacked by this freakish, unnatural creature that was oozing slime." Barkin responds while shivering as he recalls its appearance.

"What exactly do you mean by it, Mr. Barkin." asks Monique

However, before he can answer multiple screams are heard back at the cabin.

"Well, what ever "it" is it is back at the cabin. Come on lets go." yells Ron taking off towards the cabin. When they arrive the see the cabin bulging with a green mucus like substance. The Cabin wall falls do to the pressure it is under revealing that the squad including Hope and Crystal are all stuck to bed frames or the wall by the same slime that is on Mr. Barkin.

In the center of the room is a green monster, or as Ron knows Gill.

"That is the guy." Mr. Barkin states.

"You are so right Mr. B. He is freakish and unnatural." Ron replies.

"I heard that Squeeb." Gill responds.

"Wait a second. Only one person has ever called me that. Gil?" Ron asks as if for conformation. 'Man, I should get an Oscar for this performance.' he thinks to himself.

"Oh, so you do remember me. However, I am no longer Gil, now I am Gill." Gill yells

"Is that supposed to be a play on words. I mean you just added another L right?" Ron asks as to annoy him.

"Yes, I named my self after these things that grew when I mutated." Gill exclaims before throwing a blob of slime at Kim and Mr. Barkin sticking her to a tree and him to a portion of the collapsed wall.

"KP." Ron yells as he reaches for her.

"Stay away from Mrs. Possible, Ronnie." Gill exclaims before throwing a glob of slime at Ron and sticking him to a tree in front of Kim.

'WHAT THE HELL! THIS DID NOT HAPPEN LAST TIME. Shit the only way out would be to use my MMP. I did not want to use it this early. It might freak Kim out. Maybe I can talk to him. Get him to let KP and the others go. Then I can break out and kick his ass' thinks Ron

"Gill, Kim and the others do not even know you. They have done nothing to you. Why don't you just let them go. There is no need to hurt them." Ron pleads with sincerity as he does not want his powers to get out.

"Oh No, see prolonged exposure to this slime turns one into a mutant. You guys are the beginnings of my mutant army." He then pauses and looks at Kim with a lecherous grin that makes Ron see red, "Of course, I have another idea in mind for how to use Mrs. Possible."

"W-What do you mean?" Kim stutters out not liking the grin on his face.

"Well you look so sexy in that skirt that I think it would be a crime not to use you before you are mutated." He states with a smirk as he reaches for her skirt.

Ron goes postal,' Fuck this. I will just have to hope she does not freak out .The dude is going to DIE.'

Before Gill can even begin to lift the Skirt of a struggling and crying Kim he is interrupted by a growling voice that sends a shiver of fear down his back.

_"GRRR. You mad four mistakes. First you attacked me. That I can forgive. Then you attacked KP. This I cannot forgive. Then you threaten to __RAPE KP. That is unforgivable.__" _Growls out Ron,

Ron channels his MMP and uses it to shatter the muck binding him. As he lift his hand he calls for the Lotus blade. It appears in his hand and instantly transforms into a Kanabo.

"You made me break my promise to sensei. He asked me to never summon the Lotus blade in the presence of another. I pray he may forgive me. However, I waste no prayers on you but you should pray to whatever God you chose for mercy for I shall have none for you." with that said he launches at Gill.

.

.

.

.

Cliffy

Violence and painful scenes in next chapter. Also will go back to multiple POV after this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing. Also this chapter will have violence so heads up. Also the reason I chose a Kanabo is that is what the Japanese devil carries and I enjoyed the irony of a vengeful angel wielding the devils weapon and thought you would as well.

Chapter 17

Kim was freaking out and struggling against her bonds,' No no no no, this cannot be happening. Someone help me please. RON HELP.' she screams mentally as Gill grabs her skirt. That is when she hears a sound that at first terrifies her and then once she realizes who it is lifts her spirits.

"GRRR. You mad three mistakes. First you attacked me. That I can forgive. Then you attacked KP. This I cannot forgive. Then you threaten to _RAPE KP. That is unforgivable.__" _Ron says with a primal Growl,

Her best friend since Pre-K begins to glow blue before shattering his bindings. As he raises his hand a sword appears in his hand and instantly transforms into a Japanese Kanabo. Kim is stunned so much that she nearly misses what he says next.

"You made me break my promise to Sensei. He asked me to never summon the Lotus blade in the presence of another. I pray he may forgive me. However, I waste no prayers on you but you should pray to whatever God you chose for mercy for I shall have none for you." Ron whispers in a deadly tone before he launches at Gill.

Monique cannot believe this freak is going to rape Kim. Just when she thinks that there is no escape she hears the sound more ferocious and blood thirsty then any animal.

._GRRR. You mad three mistakes. First you attacked me. That I can forgive. Then you attacked KP. This I cannot forgive. Then you threaten to __RAPE KP. That is unforgivable.__" _Ron grinds out as if his mouth was full of saws.

Monique thinks he has lost it before he starts to turn blue. However when he shatters his bonds she finds herself wondering if she has lost it. When the sword appears out of THIN AIR she wonders just what she was drugged with and how. However, those thoughts derail when he begins to speak again.

"You made me break my promise to Sensei. He asked me to never summon the Lotus blade in the presence of another. I pray he may forgive me. However, I waste no prayers on you but you should pray to whatever God you chose for mercy for I shall have none for you." Ron says as if in a prayer. He then jumps at Gill who is to shocked to move.

'Come on, Steve. You cannot let you student get Sexually Assaulted' thinks Mr. Barkin as he struggles against the Slime that binds him. However, he stops short when he hears a voice dripping with something he has not heard since his time as a Marine; a desire to maim, torture, cause pain and kill, Blood-lust.

_GRRR. You mad three mistakes. First you attacked me. That I can forgive. Then you attacked KP. This I cannot forgive. Then you threaten to __RAPE KP. That is unforgivable.__"_ he hears Stoppable Ground out with every word dripping with promises of pain and blood.

'Cheese and crackers, I have not heard blood-lust like this since my squad mate found his brother skinned alive. Stoppable is going to kill this man with his bare hands. I mean I remember what he did to those idiots at school who assaulted Possible.' thinks Mr. Barkin. He then sees Stoppable tear his bindings and a sword appear out of no where at transform into some kind of club.

'What the hell. Where did that sword come from and how the fuck did it transform that is not possible.' He is so busy ranting to himself that he almost misses Stoppable continue.

"You made me break my promise to Sensei. He asked me to never summon the Lotus blade in the presence of another. I pray he may forgive me. However, I waste no prayers on you but you should pray to whatever God you chose for mercy for I shall have none for you." Barkin recognizes that tone, though few else would. That is a tone of a man who will kill not because he takes pleasure or enjoyment in it but because he is dong it to protect a loved one. It is ice cold yet dripping with righteous furry at the same time. Mr. Barkin has time to think one thing before Stoppable launches himself at Gill.

'Those idiots have no idea how lucky they were Stoppable only broke a bone or two. I am going to have to keep a close eye on the other idiot bullies. I do not want to have to think about what would happen if they ever managed to do more then touch against Possibles will. Hell if possible doesn't beat them 16 ways to Sunday Stoppable will execute them.' Barkin thought with a shudder.

The thoughts going through the rest of the squads head varied from, ' Where did he get the sword?' and ' How did a sword just change shape. Although these thoughts were prevalent they all had another thought going through their head, 'God, he looks so hot right now almost like a vengeful angel.' Several girls noticed despite their fear they were becoming aroused.

- **Violence begins Now Skip to next boldface line if you Do not want to read.**

Ron launched himself at Gill while he swung the Kanabo in a wide arch. Gill who was still shocked that this was the same Ron who was a crybaby at camp never had a chance to dodge. The Kanabo connected with his side. A sound not unlike a wet stick breaking was heard.

' That blow had to break a rib' thought Kim

' That will teach the green freak to mess with Kim when Baby-boy is around' Monique thought although slightly pale from the sound.

'Stoppable just shattered at least one rib, most likely more, with that swing.' thought Mr. Barkin. However, a second thought was going threw his head as well,' Why isn't he on the baseball team that swing was textbook.'

'One bone down, now lets see how many more I can break' thought Ron while delivering a devastating kick to Gills left knee making it bend completely the wrong way. He follows that blow with a knee to Gill's elbow causing it to shatter. He then wills the Lotus blade into a war hammer. He swings it in an over head arc and he lands a with the hammer directly on his shoulder causing Gill to collapse onto his back. Ron changes the Lotus blade into a Macuahuitl bit steel teeth instead of Obsidian. He raises it above his head as he prepares to swing it at Gill throat.

'This isn't a fight. This is a beating plain an simple.' thought Barkin before going pale when his next thought goes through his head,' Stoppable really is going to kill him. I have to stop this.'

However, before he can even open his mouth Kim yells,"Ron! Stop! Please! He is down!"

Ron instantly freezes. He cast a glance at Gill who is on the ground moaning in pain,' I want to kill this bastard. I want to so bad. However, I can still salvage this day. I just have to play my cards right.'

**END of BEATING. **

Ron drops the Lotus Blade while telling it to return home. He runs up to Kim and pulls the slime off of her. Once the slime is off of her she rushes over and tears the slime of Monique while he is tearing the slime off of Barkin.

"Mr. B. I need to be alone right now. I am going back to where we had are fire. Can you help Kim and Monique release everyone." Ron asks.

"Sure Stoppable." Mr. Barkin says causing Ron to walk off.

After the three had released everyone, and Barkin ties up Gill, Kim notices Ron is gone.

"Mr. Barkin, where is Ron at?" Kim asks with concern evident in her voice.

"He went to clear his head back at the fire." Barkin replies with his back to her and begins turning to face her, "I think you should..." before he can continue he notices Kim is gone.

After Kim rushes to the fire pit and fine Ron just watching the fire with evidence that he had been crying.

"Ron are you Okay?" Kim Asks

"Yeah, I am fine, KP" Ron replies, " I am surprised you can get this close to me. I am a monster KP. I wanted to kill him for what he threatened."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, you are not a monster." Kim states as she kneels in front of him and taking his hand before adding, "You are my hero. You saved me."

"KP, you know that as long as I live I will always do everything I can to save you." Ron replies sincerely while thinking,' Even violate the laws of physics and tread into the domain of gods by traveling back into time.'

"Thanks Ron but I have one question. What was that back there with the sword and you glowing blue?"Kim asks.

"The locations I found this past summer were ancient storehouses for Tia shen Pek Qwar fighters and mystics. When I fell down into it and discovered it I was given Mystic Monkey Powers. It is how I was able to improve my muscles and fighting ability so quickly. The School I went to is not a normal school. It is a martial art school. I won the scholarship their by mistake. The school was completely carved by the Lotus Blade, which is the sword I called back in the fight. It has the ability to change into any weapon or tool that is needed if the wielder has mystic monkey power. When I got the power the schools headmaster, Sensei, trained me to master it. I am a freak KP." Ron ends sadly while thinking,' Okay, that is the lie me and Sensei came up with over the summer to explain my powers to Kim. O hope the last bit was not to much.'

"Ron, your not a freak." Kim states while holding his hand in hers.

"Really KP. Do you mean that." Ron asks hopefully

"Yes Ron. I mean it." Kim says.

"Kim. There is something I think you should know." Ron states and then makes a show as if gathering his courage, " KP, over the summer I realized how important you are to me."

"Ron, I.." Kim begins

"No, Kim. I need to say this." Ron says before taking a deep breath and adding, "Kim, We have been friends for years. However, lately I have been viewing you as something more. Kim, I like you as more then a friend. I believe I love you. Could you ever feel the same way?" Ron asks as if pleading 'Well there it is lets hope the plan works'.

"Ron, I have been viewing you as more then a friend lately to." Kim replies with a smile while adding, "Actually, I wanted to asks you if you would go to the spirit dance this Friday with me?"

"Yes, Kim I would love that."Ron answers while smiling back at Kim.

"Great now lets go back to the group" Kim says and so the walk back to the group while holding hands.

When the group sees this all the girls notice and think,'Well they are together now. No doubt about it.' Bonnie is raging that Kim one again while plotting how to break them up and Amelia is thinking,' Great, now I have another obstacle to overcome before I get him to myself. I think if I can get him into a closet at the spirit dance I can show him why he should choose me.'

At that thought the sun raises and they hear a car as the police show up because of the abandoned bus with flat tires. They use their radio to call an ambulance and to then proceed take the statements of the group witnesses before calling another bus to take them all home.

As the bus pulls out of the camp Ron looks over at Kim and smiles as he holds her hand. 'I missed this. I wonder if I should have went for a kiss. No, that would have been to fast after what almost happened to her. Maybe at the Spirit Dance. I have arrangements to make. I need a tux and to rent a limo or maybe a classic car instead. Yeah, I like that idea. Maybe a Shelby cobra or a Mustang GTO. I will have to start looking.

Chapter End.

Next chapter spirit dance. I also toned down the beating as the one I had planned was a little to graphic.


	18. Chapter 18

I Own nothing of KP or Disney.

Chapter 18

Ann Possible was making Sunday morning breakfast at 5 am for her family reflecting on her talk with her daughter about why she returned from her trip on Saturday afternoon instead of Today like what was originally planned.

Flashback

Dr. Ann Possible was concerned. Her 15 year old daughter had just come back from what was supposed to be a cheer competition but had turned out to be a trap. After quickly explaining why she was home early her daughter had asked to speak to her alone after she got a shower. James, her loving husband had gathered the boys and took them for ice cream. As Ann walked up the stair she had a myriad of thoughts going through her head. However, one thought truly worried her and that was, 'What does she not want her father to hear. Is it boy talk or something worse. Oh well at least James realized what she wanted and left to take the boys to get Ice cream.' Once she reached her daughters bedroom she slowly opened the door to see her daughter sitting on her bed in her bathrobe sobbing.

"Kim, What did you want to talk about about?" Ann asked cautiously.

"M-mom, I was attacked by one that monster Gill. H-he was going to R-r-rape me." Kim sobbed out.

"Oh, Kim are you alright." asked Ann while thinking, 'I will kill that bastard if I ever get my hands on him, healers oath be damned.'

"I'm F-fine. R-Ron saved me. He beat Gill pretty bad." Kim gently sobbed out as she remembered that Ron had saved her.

"Kim, will you tell me exactly what happened?" Ann asked as she knew talking about it would help.

Kim told her Mom what had happened. When she finally finished her Mom looked at her and reached out to draw her into a hug.

"Kim, I don't Know about this Mystical Power Ron has but if you tell me you saw him summon a sword before changing it into a blub then I believe you. My question is how did this situation effect you and Ron?"

"I don't know Mom. When I saw Ron beating that guy I felt conflicted. On one hand I wanted to feel frightened but I couldn't feel that way about Ron. When I yelled for him to stop he did. Then after I found him by the fire I felt not only sorry for him for having to do that but also I felt safe with him around. Just seeing him made me feel as if everything would be alright. When I heard that he thought of himself as a monster and freak I was angry with him. He had just saved me and I felt angry at him. Finally when he told me how he felt I was shocked and pleased that he returned my feelings. When he said yes when I asked him to the spirit dance I was on cloud 9. What does it mean Mom?" Kim jabbered.

"Kim calm down. Take a deep breath. Now I understand those emotions are overwhelming but just focus on the last thing you said. You were happy because he said yes. Kim how do you feel about Ron? Do you like him as more then a friend? I promise no teasing about it, at least not now." Ann added.

" I think I love him. This isn't how I felt with my crush on Josh. This feels like more." Kim answered before adding with a ghost of a smile, " I almost kissed him by that fire tonight and I knew that if I did I would never regret it. The only reason I did not was because I felt he might regret it."

"Kim, I think you do love Ron. You and him have been friends for ever. I want you to take it slow. Have fun but take it slow and find out if there is more then friendship there, like you and I both think." Ann replied.

"Thanks Mom, I am going to go to bed now. I am beat." Kim replied as she eased her head on her pillow.

End flash back

Ann Smiled to herself as she poured the pancake mix onto the skillet. Kim had plans with Monique today to go shopping for the dance and Ron had mentioned something about getting a new suite and arranging somethings. She had recognized the glint in his eye as he had said that. Those 'arrangements' were going to be something she knew it.

Kim woke to the sound of her alarm and the smell of home cooked breakfast. She quickly got up and showered before changing into the outfit she had left out the night before. She then rushed own stairs and quickly ate her breakfast not speaking a word. She had just finished her plate when her cellphone rang. It turned out to be Monique telling her that she was on her way and that her brother were dropping them at the mall. She quickly left the table and ran out the door.

This chapter is a filler chapter. Sorry about the delay but I have had to watch my baby sister the last few days. I will try to post more in the next todays. Alsso sorry about this being rather short. I will try to make the next one longer.


	19. Chapter 19

I OWN NOTHING OF KP OR DISNEY. IF I DID KP WOULD HAVE COTINUED WHILE THEY WERE IN COLLEGE.

Chapter 19.

The next few days seemed to fly by for Ron as he reflected on them during lunch on Wednesday during lunch. He had a fitting for his custom tux on Monday after Kim told him the color of her dress was black silk with a white stripe going up her left side. In response he had ordered his tux in Mirage black with a white silk vest and bow tie. On Tuesday he purchased a SSC Ultimate Hero painted black and paid for a white pinstripe to be placed on the side and white rims. The car would be done and delivered by tomorrow and had cost him over 750,000 for the car plus the rush paint job and delivery.

"Ron, you okay you seem a million miles away?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. KP. I am fine just thinking about this Friday." Ron stated causing Kim to get nervous thinking he was regretting agreeing to go to the dance with her before he continued, "I am really looking forward to it. I am just nervous that something I ordered might be late but it should not be after what I payed for it." He finished with twinkling eyes by adding, "I think you will like it KP. It should blow every other entrance out of the water, even the limos Bonnie and Amelia are bringing to try to steal the show, so to speak." This caused both Monique and Kim to stop eating because of two distinct reactions: a devious twinkle in Monique's eye and a nervous frown from Kim.

"Ron. What did you do?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, Baby-boy. Tell Mon what you have planned?" Monique pushed with a Cheshire cat grin.

However, before he could respond the Kimmunicator went off.

"What the sitch, Wade?" Kim asks of the pre-teen Einstein.

"Shego just stole a prototype plasma generator and Drakken is planning to use it to power a laser cannon." Wade explained.

"Did Drakken post his plan on Facebook again?" asked Kim

"Yes, He did about an three hours before Shego stole the device. Sorry, I was working on my doctorate and just saw the update." wade explained sheepishly.

"How is it they managed to escape a federal maximum security prison in less then two months?" asked Ron already knowing they had been transferred to Global Justice custody for questioning.

"It says here in the report they were being held at a third party location when they made the escape." explained Wade after Typing for a few seconds. "The organization that was holding them is a multinational crime fighting U.N. sanctioned organization called Global Justice. They are supposedly top secret but it is the worst kept secret in the web as everyone knows they are based out of Middleton."

" A secret government agency of foreign operatives holding American Citizens for Questioning and detainment." Ron deadpans; with his disgust evident to Kim, Monique and even Wade,ore before adding, "You know this might just be me being paranoid or the fact that I am Jewish and have heard stories from my grandfather about his time in the concentration camps in France but I do not like this. It feels off." Ron says while thinking, 'Lets hope that is enough doubt to stop KP from wanting to work with them.

"Ron is right Kim. This does seem hookey. I'll look into it but I don't want to accept help from them until we find out more." Wade says.

"You guys are right. It does seem weird and not exactly legal. We won't work with them but back to the matter at hand. Do you have a ride for us?" Kim asks

"No need, their base is at mount Middleton. Ron can drive you." Wade says.

"Wait a minute. They escape from this Global Justice organization based in Middleton and then set up shop in Middleton after stealing from a lab in Middleton. What has Global Justice done?" asked Kim.

"As far as I can tell they have done nothing and they seem to know where Drakken is as the satellite I used to find Drakken was already hanging over Mount Middleton and is owned by Global justice." Wade explains in a cautious tone.

"Okay. Definitely no working with them." Kim adds as she and Ron race to get in their mission outfits.

After 20 minutes of driving they come to Mount Middleton and wade beeps through on the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kim. I have a digital map of the Cave they are using ready to go." Wade says

"Thanks Wade. You Rock." Kim says as they dismount and begin to crawl through the air-ducts before eventually they begin to hear Drakken's Monologue.

"Soon Shego. Soon, my plan will succeed and the world will bow to me as its ruler and no one can stop me." Drakken exclaims.

"Sure, Drakken." Shego says while thinking, 'Now any minute Princess is going to show up with her gorgeous friend with the third 'leg' to stop Drakken. I hope he loses his pants again.' However, this thought leads to a small amount of blood leaking from her nose. She is shaken from her perverted musings by a familiar voice.

"Hello Drakken, Shego." greets Kim as she stands next to Ron with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Kim Possible. Shego, get her." Drakken grounds out.

"No problem Doctor D." Shego responds as Ron and Rufus race toward the machine with Ron pausing only long enough to knock Dr. Drakken down and tie him up with his suit again. They quickly figure out how to disable the cannon and move to better secure the struggling Drakken before a shout causes them to pause.

While they are doing that Kim and Shego are preparing to fight.

"Hey Princess. Tell me what happened to turn your Buffoon into a Hunk of grade a beef?" Shego asked.

"First, Don't talk about my Ron like that. Second he had a good summer." Kim ends in a mysterious tone while touching her necklaces.

Shego seeing the necklace pauses in her circling and form a 'T' with her hand, "Time out, Princess. I have to know where you got that Necklace. I have stolen quite a bit of fine Jewelry in my time and know how to spot expensive pieces and that pieces is way to expensive for a fifteen year old to be wearing."

"Ron gave it to me along with several other pieces he found in Japan this summer. He found a large site and was given a finders fee and several artifacts as a finder's fee. This was one of them." Kim adds with a misty smile.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Shego yells causing everyone from Drakken to Rufus to stop moving. "You are telling me not only is he a certifiable hunk but he is the one who found the Hittormi site this past summer. Please tell me he did not give you the crown he claimed." Shego ended all but begging.

"How did you know about the crown?" Kim asked.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE GAVE YOU THAT!" Shego quickly rounds on Ron.

"What do you see in her worth that?" not waiting for a reply she turns back to Kim before continuing, "Princess you must be a wild cat in the sack because the only way I can figure out you could keep a catch like Stoppable is now is for you to take him to bed. You are nothing but a slut. Admit it."

After Shego says this Kim starts to get angry but quickly stops as she spots a familiar blue glow off to the side.

Shego seeing the same glow turns her head half expecting to see her brother Hego but is shocked to see Stoppable flouting and hears him ground out in a deadly whisper, "Never call KP that again." With that command he lands an charges Shego who has time to think,' That was not my smartest idea.' before Ron's foot connects to her chin knocking her into the air where Ron follows the kick with an elbow to the temple knocking Shego out ans causing Drakken to faint.

After Ron lands he turn to Kim but before he can open his mouth the wall to the cave explodes. Both Kim and Ron get into fighting position expecting to see Henchman or some other attack force. However, they are shocked to see standing in the Door way a woman Kim has never seen before but that Ron recognizes and has to resist calling the lotus blade to slaughter.

"Mrs. Possible, my name is Dr. Betty Director. I am the Director of Global Justice and would just like to say that Global Justice thanks you for your help in capturing these escaped criminals." state Dr. Director.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing of KP or Disney

A/N: I am thinking of making this a series and ending this portion after the GJ rescue. If I do then there will be the dance (Next chapter), another mission (most likely with the seniors) and then a kidnapping and the rescue.

If I do make this into a series this one will not have any lemons but the next part will have PLENTY.

REQUEST: I need some input on how JR. should die. He is going to die. Period. However, since he wont be a villain yet I am leaning towards either an "accident"(Caused by Ron) or an accident caused by his own stupidity.(Like falling off the balcony overlooking the cliff because he dropped his comb and tried to catch it) so in the review post "accident" for Ron or Stupidity for well his humorous death.

Chapter 20

'OK, by showing my skills off I have managed to speed up GJ time line. Now they are interested in Kim a full year earlier then the other time line.' thought Ron as he showered getting ready for the dance. ' On the plus side Kim does seem to distrust them. That is good.'

Flashback

"Mrs. Possible, my name is Dr. Betty Director. I am the director of Global Justice and would like to say that Global Justice thanks you for your help in capturing these escaped criminals." stated Dr. Director.

"Um. Excuse me, Dr. Director. We did not "help" you do anything. In fact unless I am mistaken they escaped from you when they were in you "custody". Also, I didn't do much of anything on this mission. Ron and Rufus took out Dr. Drakken and the laser and then Ron defeated Shego. If anything all I did was act as a distraction." Kim explained before adding, "In fact, unless I am mistaken you can not even take custody of them until they are back in prison and you can arrange a transfer through the proper channels."

.

Betty was shocked. First Kim Possible says her buffoonish side kick was the hero today and then she for all purposes tells her, the DIRECTOR OF AN INTERNATIONAL POLICE FORCE, that she has no authority to take in these escaped convicts. Where was the Aw from the shocking entrance or the respect for authority? Well, she would show this girl who was in charge here

"Mrs. Possible, Global justice has a U.N. Mandate to arrest, detain, and question all criminals who break international law." She stated

"That maybe but what INTERNATIONAL law did Drakken or Shego break. Unless I am mistaken both the crime they originally committed as well as this one was only theft for Shego and Conspiracy to Commit Theft for Drakken. Both of those are local crimes that the State or federal Govt. have jurisdiction to." Ron adds seeing that Kim is at a loss for words.

"In point of law, we have made a citizens arrest and must turn them over to the proper authority otherwise we will become accessories to Kidnapping and unlawful detainment." he then pulls out his cell phone and calls the Police. "Hello, police we are up at Mt. Middleton and are detaining two suspected thieves and escaped criminals. We have them in an unconscious state because of a fight that broke out and are requesting both an ambulance and police officers to turn them over to. Great thank you." Ron hangs up the phone.

"Their now the police will be here in 15 minutes as they have cars in the area and we will turn them over to the police. Then you can go through the proper procedures and paper work to request a transfer for questioning." Ron finishes while thinking, 'Take that you old dried up cow of a whore. You will not hurt Kim this time. Even if that means I have to kill every single agent you have right this moment to get it through your head before I remove it just like last time.'

"Mr. Stoppable, these to criminals are wanted in various countries around the world." Dr. Director begins only to be cut of by Kim

"Ron is right. Their crimes are local. If they are wanted in other countries then that is what extradition is for." Kim adds.

End flashback

Ron let out a chuckle as he remembered the face Dr. Director made when Shego and Drakken were placed under arrest by local cops. His amusement broke into full blown side splitting laughter when he remembered what happened the yesterday at school.

Flashback

Ron, Kim and Monique were walking down the the hall towards the lunch room with Ron carrying their feast for the day. It consisted of a fillet of swordfish bathed in a lite lemon sauce over wild rice and steamed vegetables and a slice of homemade bread with homemade butter. For dessert they had Camel Apple fritters with whip cream. When they reached the lunch room they found the doors blocked by the rest of the cheer leading squad with Amelia and Bonnie at the front of the line.

"Hold it. We are sick and tired of chocking down Mystery meat while you three enjoy food that would fit in at a five star restaurant. We want in." Zara stated.

"Um. I didn't make enough for every one but how about starting Monday I bring a forth helping and Kim and you guys can set up a rotation schedule so one of you eat with us on everyday?" Ron gives his ready made solution while thinking, ' Wow, I did not think that they would break so soon. All I know is that I am not opening a restaurant again.'

"You came up with that pretty fast." Hope says as she narrows her eyes.

"Huh. Well, in all honesty I kind of saw that this might happen so I came up with this solution. However, Kim and Monique always stay as do I. That means the rest of you girls will rotate. Is that an acceptable solution?" Ron asks.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, Ron." stated Kim while taking his free hand into hers.

"You would. You and Monique get to enjoy his cooking everyday." mumbled Crystal

"I agree with Kim. It is a wonderful idea." Tara agrees and receives nods of agreement from all but Bonnie and Amelia.

Bonnie just pouts before saying, "Fine, we will come up with a schedule later." and enters the lunchroom.

"Hey, Ronnie. I was wondering if you would like to go out this weekend? I know this wonderful little place up on Mt. Middleton we could go to for a picnic. It is so secluded that no one would bother us." Amelia asks while batting her eyes.

Kim hearing this blonde Bimbo ask her Boyfriend out with such an obvious attempt to get him alone feels both anger at the blonde and nervous that Ron will accept. However, Ron's reaction lays those fears to rest.

"Amelia, I am dating a wonderful girl, who has been my best friend since Pre-K. I truly believe with all my heart that I love her. I am not at all sorry to say that your little ploy will fail as I am not at all interested in you." Ron says before walking into the lunchroom with Kim and Monique by his side leaving a shocked and visibly upset Blonde behind.

End Flashback.

Ron manages to stop laughing long enough to finish getting ready. He then walks down stairs and opens the fridge and removes Kim's Corsage he bought her and grab the keys to his new SSC Ultimate Aero that had been delivered late yesterday night. He had not told Kim how they were arriving just that she would be the entrance to beat for many years to come. He walked out the door and opened the garage door. When he started the car he smiled as he thought of what the look on his breathtaking dates face when she finally saw the car would look like. He slowly back out of the garage and headed towards Kim's house.

READ THE REQUEST AND AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP 

End chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

"I own Nothiinng. I own nothiinng of KP." bonus points for anyone who can guess the joke. (Hint: Hogan)

Chapter 21

"So how do you think they will arrive?" asked Tara as she, Bonnie, Amelia, Monique and several others waited outside of the dance.

"I think a Limo of some kind." responded Amelia, "Ronnie is just classy like that."

"Girl, get over it Ron is so not into you. I mean why would he be when he could have me? Not to mention I heard how he turned you down flat." Bonnie added smugly

"Meoow! Bonnie retracted your claws." Monique stated, "Besides I highly doubt it will be a Limo. That is just to overdone."

"Moniques right, Bonnie. Ron had a large create delivered to my dads shop and had it picked up and taken to be custom painted." Responded Brick Flagg whose dad owned the finnest car dealership the area.

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?" Bonnie fummed at her date.

"Uhh, you never asked." Brick replied clueless.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Bonnie

"No, I didn't ask. I figured we would see it tonight." Brick responded

Before the Females in the group could even begin to explain to the clueless male why it mattered they saw and amazingly sexy black sports car with a white pinstripe and white rims pull in. Bricks jaw dropped. Bonnie noticing her dates reaction asked, " What is it, Brick?"

"Its and SSC Ultimate Aero. The fastest production car on the market."

"So its expensive?" asked a clueless Amelia

"Well into the Six figures. About 600,000 or more with the custom paint job.

This floored every one. Suddenly, the drivers side door opened and out stepped Ronald. He walks to the passenger side door and opens it.

Kim was in shock when A sleek black car pulled into her drive as she waited for her date. She had decided to where the emerald penat she always wore since he gave it to her as well as the diamond bracelet. She had decided not to wear the tierra as she felt silly wearing this much jewelery. She was wearing over a million in jewels. Her mom agreed the tierra was over kill.

Kim had no doubt who was driving the car but that did not mean she was not nervous. The car was obviously expensive. However, it was not until she heard a thud and noticed her brother Tim had past out. She gave a questioning glance to her other brother Jim.

"Th-that is a-a SSC Ultimate Aero. Top speed of over 200 miles per hour stock. Current holder of the title of worlds fastest production car."

Hearing this her mother asked a question that Kim herself wanted to know, " So how expensive is it?"

"Over Half a million easy." Her father responds earning a lifted eyebrow from Jim and Ann.

"What I can't like fast cars?" her father responds.

Any answer he might have received was cut off when the door opened revealing Ron in his tux.

Kim's reaction was instantaneous. Her jaw hit the floor.

After the obligatory Photo session they left to the dance. They had a bit of a conversation about Global justice and Kim reiterated her stance to not work with them if it could be avoided. Finally they pull into the parking lot.

Upon seeing the crowd waiting outside the door Ron turns to Kim, " Kim can you wait until I open your door to get out? I want to be a gentlemen and open the door for you."

"Sure Ron" Kim responds but is thinking, ' He just wants to show me off. Not that I mind. I want to show him off as well.'

Kim's door slowly begins to open and she steps out.

…...

'DAMN IT!' thought Amelia. 'She looks gorgeous. That dress looks like it was made for those jewels. Look at the way he is fawning over her. Opening the door for her. I doubt he will leave her side at all this entire dance. AHHHH! It is so frustrating. HE is hot, rich, can cook and is most likely hung if his ears and feat are anything to go by. It is so not fair. I want him. He should belong to me.' Amelia raged.

"Baby girl you look great. However, and don't hate me for saying this but your BF is looking all kinds of fine." Monique says.

"Ronnie always looks Delicious Monique." stated Bonnie stated with lust in her eyes.

"Stoppable, nice car dude." stated the quarterback.

"Thanks Brick. I was going to either do the Limo thing or a carriage but I saw this car and thought that it would be better." Ron stated before turning to Kim, "Shall we my dear?" in his best imitation of a southern drawl while offering her his arm.

Suppressing her giggles and barely stopping her eyes from ruling she replied. "But of course my dear gent."

Two hours later the dance was dying down. Ron and Kim had danced almost every song together. Even though many of the female attendees had asked for a dance Ron had only danced one dance that was not with Kim and that dance was with Monique. Now it was time for the final dance of the night. Ron had slipped the DJ a fifty to play a certain song for the last dance.

"Alright this is the last song of the night. It was requested by Ron Stoppable to be dedicated to His Girl friend, best friend and date for the evening Miss Kimberly Ann Possible." the DJ announced

Kim flashed a look to Ron who just smiled and led her to the center of the dance floor. (At this point you need to go to you tube and play (At this point you need to go to you tube and Play Hero by Enrique Iglesias) . He pulled her close to him as he heard the song begin.

When the song began Kim instantly recognized it. Her eyes began to mist as Ron began to mouth the words. She collapsed into his arms and just let him lead her around the dance floor not looking from his eyes as he spun her and dipped her in tune to the tempo. Though she would not know until later the entire dance floor had cleared except for her and him. All others just watched with rapt attention as Ron Stoppable demonstrated his dancing skills. Even the Stern Mr. Barkin felt his eyes begin to mist from the display being put on.

.

.

.

.( Wait until the song ends before going on)

.

.

.

As the song ended Ron looked deep into Kim's Emerald green eyes. He leaned toward her and she leaned in to meet him. He gently ever so gently placed a small kiss onto her lips. This kiss was not one of a girl hungry teenage boy nor even one of a chaste nature one might give a long term girlfriend. No this kiss was nearest to a butterfly kiss that one only reads about. As there lips met Kim felt a shiver travel through her. She let out a small wine as he pulled away. This retreat left her wanting more. She wanted to grab on and pull him into a deeper kiss to never let go. Her heart fluttered as she opened her eyes to see him staring into her eyes. She felt herself being drawn into his brown eyes. It was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was to perfect, to tender, to heavenly. She began to lean forward to capture his lips in a deeper kiss.

However, just as she was about to capture her prize a voice she recognized cut through the air.

"Hey, No PDA on school grounds, Stoppable." the gruff voice of Mr. Barkin stated.

"Sorry Mr. B" Ron stated before turning to Kim, "I do believe I have to escort my date home anyway if we are to make it before curfew." As he led a stunned yet slightly irked Kim Possible out the door. Neither noticing the jealous stares from the Girls and the angry glares from the males as the realized that Stoppable was now going to be the measuring stick to which they were judged. The jewels, his cooking, his wealth and now he can dance. They were completely unaware the jealous stares were for his abilities to kiss as every Female their teachers included realized they had just bore witness to one of the top twenty perfect kisses in all of history. They were jealous to have been so close to the event but not be part of it. Every adult in the room Mr. Barkin included knew that what those two teens had was true love. A love that lasted.

-/-

Kim held Ron's hand as he walked her to her door. When they reached it Kim could no longer wait. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply and with all she held. She pulled back after what felt like and hours in his arm and smiled seeing his expression half shell shock half a heavenly expression beyond word. She gave his hand a final squeeze and walked in to the house almost not hearing him mumble, ' Take my breath away, she truly does."

.

.

.

.

.End Chapter. Sorry for the delay school started and life got in the way. I would like some responses to how the kiss scenes in this chapter went. Also IF you caught the reference in the disclaimer place the answer in the review.


	22. authors note  I am not Abandoning

AN: I will finish this story but it will take a while for next chapter. somewhere around Turky day. I am a double major college student who is currently debating going triple major. I am Already majoring in History and Justice studies and am only 18 credit hours shy of majoring in socialogy as well. Also this semester has me in three writing intensive classes so i have not had time for any recreational writing. I just emailed in a rough draft for a 15 page paper and a final draft for i five page pade as well as my weekly 2 page for history. As you can see i have been busy. however, i do have half a chapter done. I have also decided that Junior will be Injured by his own stupidity, most likely in a debilitating way. However Dr. Director will DIE. I Really hate that character. I am studying to be a cop and incompetence like hers just bugs me. even if it is a cartoon.


	23. Chapter 23

I own Nothing of KP or Disney.

An: sory for the delay. Life got in the way. I will try to keep this updating more periodic.

The two weeks following the dance flew by with only two mission. One to stop Dr. Dementor from stealing the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Which after a hundred years Ron still did not understand why the heck they never destroyed. He had made a mental note to think about accidentally destroying on a later mission. The second mission was helping a small village in Switzerland after an avalanche.

While the mission front was slow the school was buzzing with gossip. Not only was Kim Possible dating her Sidekick but two running backs had transferred schools three weeks before the homecoming game. This put the Football team down to only one running back. They were holding emergency tryouts for the spot after school today. These tryouts were the main source of conversation at lunch.

"K, I am telling you we need a great running back. We can not loose Homecoming." Bonnie stated to Kim as she, Amelia and Hope stood by the table were Ron, Monique, Kim and Tara sat eating The marvelous homemade Honey Glazed Ham with mini potatoes, fresh baked bread and side salad Ron had made.

"I know Bonnie but where are we going to find one. Almost everyone I talked to said that they did not know anyone willing to try out for football that was fast enough. Almost all the fast runners are in track.

'As far as they know' thought Ron with a slight smirk that was caught by Monique.

"Well there is one runner who is extremely fast but not on the track team or Football team" mumbled Monique to herself as she realized what Ron's Smirk was about unfortunately Kim and Bonnie heard her.

"Who" Kim asked looking at Monique

"What Kim?" asks Monique slightly nervous for some reason

"You just said there was a fast runner not on the track or football team?" stated Kim

"I did?" nervously giggled Monique.

"Yes, you did. Now who were you talking about?" asks Bonnie. her eyes Narrowing before continuing, " If you know some one you have to tell us. We cannot loose homecoming."

Monique's eyes shifted quickly towards Ron who was looking nervous but inside was cackling madly as this would work perfectly for getting on the football team a few years early. He could not believe that he forgot that two of the Running backs had transferred. It had been all the girls would talk about at practice the first time through.

"Uh. Forget I said anything. He probably wouldn't do it anyway. Besides if he wanted to play he would probably go out without us bugging him." Monique rushes to get out.

"Yeah KP, What Monique said." Ron states before quickly changing the topic. " Hey KP, Monique speaking of homecoming. I have to go to Paris this weekend to sign some paperwork for an investment I am doing. Would you to like to go shopping for dresses on the Champs Elysee for homecoming dresses. I was planning on getting my suit there. My treat."

"That sounds great Ron. Don't you think Kim." asks Monique.

" Yeah it does but don't think I did not notice that topic change. You know who the runner is don't you Ron." Kim stated making the other Girls who had started jelling over the fact that Kim and Monique were going shopping on the most amazing shopping street in Europe snap out of there moods and stare at Ron.

"Uh. Why would you say that KP." Asks Ron with false nervousness.

"Please Ron." Kim asks as she catches him in her Puppy dog pout.

Ron makes a false attempt to hold out. He tries to get up but finds that Kim had been expecting that and had stealthy wrapped her legs around his chair and pulled it so he could not get up. Ron was glad he wanted to do this as it would have been impossible to resist anyway.

"Monique means me. Don't you Monique." Ron sighs.

"What? Ronnie You? Why would she mean you?" asks Amelia asks.

"Of course. Ron, you can out run henchmen, death-rays, exploding lairs and you even out ran those mutant dogs of Dementor's the other day. Will you try out?" Begs Kim.

"Pleaseeee." begs Tara, Bonnie and Amelia in stereo.

"Kim do you want me to try out. Seriously if you do then I will." asks Ron

"Please Ron. I would like you to try out." Kim says smiling.

"Okay. I will." Ron states "Now Kim, Monique are you guys on for Paris this Weekend?"

"Thanks Ron and yes i love that idea." Kim says smiling and reaching across the table to hold Ron's hand.

"Sounds Good to me if it sounds good to Kim." Monique says.

"Great. sounds like a plan then." Ron smiles but is inwardly both happy and sad. Happy because Kim was happy and that he was going to be on the football team if everything went well. However he was sad as Kim was going to have to be on the Senior Island. He hated to do this but he needed to make sure Junior never hurt KP. He had 3 Plans depending on how that meeting goes but one thing was for sure he would not suggest villainy. He suppressed a shiver of anger as he remembered what he had scene last time on that island. Kim's broken and violated buddy. It was this sight that led to him slaughtering thousands. Every single member of Global justice. He almost snarled at the thought of that bitch Director. If she ever came close to Kim He would kill her much much slower then he had in the future.


	24. Chapter 23 REAL 23 PREVIOUS WAS 22

I own Nothing of KP. nada.

AN: debating making this a mini harem with Monique and Kim. any opinions. just an idea i had.

'Okay, reboot' Shocked silence was the only way Kim could describe her surroundings. Then again she could not believe what she had just seen and based on the reactions of not only her fellow cheerleaders but also of the Football team, neither could they. However, the most worrying reaction was Mr. Barkin's. He had not so much as blinked or breathed in the last 30 seconds and his jaw was nearly touching the ground. Then again she could not blame him. Her best friend and boyfriend had just ran 100 meters in 9.59 seconds. That was nearly world record speed. Her musing was cut short as a yell cut through her thoughts.

"Stoppable! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID. YOU NEARLY BEAT THE WORLD RECORD SPEED FOR THE HUNDRED METER DASH." Bellowed Mr. Barkin.

"Ah! As Kim would say it was no big. I have to outrun death-rays and plasma blasts on my missions with Kim. As I am not as flexible as Kim to just bend and flip out of the way being fast is a survival necessity." Ron waved of while internally smirking. That speed was only his natural speed he could go mush fast with his MMP but since Kim knew he had it he did not use it as he did not want her thinking he was cheating.

"Well you certainly got the speed but do you have the agility" asked an unhappy 3rd string lineman whose girlfriend had recently began comparing him to Stoppable.

"I... DODGE... DEATH... RAYS..." stretched out Ron as if he was speaking to a third grader gaining a snort from Monique and a giggle from the cheerleaders bar Kim who just smiled.

" Dwain is right. lets test it. Stoppable catch." said Mr. Barkin before tossing a football to Ron who caught it. "All right men. Line up. Stoppable we are running some tackle drills your job is to get through the line and to get into the end zone." Mr. Barkin stated before blowing his whistle to begin the drill.

What followed next was the most amazing feats of agility Mr. Barkin had ever scene on a Football field. Every drill Stoppable had made it to the end zone. When ever he thought the defenders had him Stoppable would change directions so quickly he had trouble following it.' Cheese and crackers! Where has this speed been in Gym class if I had seen this I would have had him on the team at the beginning of the year. We are so going to win state with him on the team.' Then he remembered something ' Crap he does those missions with Possible they could interrupt practice. I guess I will have to deal with them. Crap.'

"Okay I have seen enough. Stoppable your on the team. Any missions that come up for you and Possible are fine as long as you still learn the plays. I am willing to work with you because I know how important these missions are but I Expect you do Give one-hundred and ten percent during games."

"Sure thing Mr. Barkin but what about my business meetings some of those like this weekend are important." Replied Ron Knowing Mr. Barkin would approve of the meetings as he had a valid reason.

"There is no practice this weekend any way. So no problem. Practices are every day after school accept the Wednesday and Thursday before Friday night games and the weekend before games. We have a game Friday so next weekend practice is next weekend as Homecoming is the Friday after that." Mr. Barkin replied.

"Cool" said Ron before turning and heading to talk to Kim, however the Stoppable curse struck again as his pants once again fell down to reveal him standing in only a jock strap. Seriously, even in 100+ years he had still not found a way to stop them from doing so. This led to four cheerleaders fainting including Kim, Bonnie, Amelia, and surprisingly Hope. The rest of the girls, including Monique all had blushes of epic proportions. Including Tara's whose had reached a level he had seen only in Anime, such as Naruto ( AN: I DON'T OWN! Don't sue me. Please.)

Bonnie could not believe what she had just seen. Kim's boyfriend, who she would admit only to herself she was crushing over in the worst way, had just made a fool of half of the football team first by an unbelievable show of speed then by pulling of acts of agility that bordered the level of Spider-man's spider sense and if that wasn't enough she was reminded that Miss Perfect and her friend gets to spend the day shopping in PARIS with him. 'Life is so unfair' she thought to herself. 'First he is hot, then we find out he is mega rich and he can cook. Now we find out he can make a fool out of some of the most athletic men in the school with out looking to winded. Whats next is he hung like a stallion?'

It is often said that fate is a bitch. However, when fate and her sister Karma get together hijinks will almost always ensue. So it should be no surprise that they decided to prove that it is not only what one wishes for that must be watched but also what one thinks. For at that very moment Ron Stoppable. The Mad Dogs new starting running back and Middleton High's newest heart throb lost his pants showing that he was wearing only a jock strap that left very little to the imagination.

'Kim Possible you lucky little bitch' Bonnie ground out in her thoughts before blacking out.

Amelia was seething. Kim Possible had her man. She did not deserve Ronald he belong with her, to her. He was built and well toned, He was wealthy, He was a marvelous cook and now it appears a great athlete. Life sucked, plain and simple.

'Is it even possible for him to be any better?'

.

.

.

.

'oh look his pants fell down and He is hung like a champion' Amelia thought.

..

.

.

.

.

Yep, her life sucked.

.

.

.

.

.

She fainted when her mind conjured images of what he could do to her with that tool of his. (I gagged writing that.)

...

Hope could not form coherent thoughts after this Greek good lost his pants. She could not breath. This led to

her passing out cold. When she finally awoke she could think only one thing. 'Hope Stoppable has a nice ring to it.'

Kim Possible just smiled as her boyfriend lost his pants again. that is until she realized he was only wearing a jock strap. This led to her giggling to herself in her mind nervously until she passed out.

'Friend or not. Kim Possible you my dear are a lucky Girl.' Monique thought as she gazed upon the jock strap preventing her from seeing all. ' I wonder if Kim will share.' Monique thinks unknowingly mirroring the thoughts of Tara and the other cheerleaders.


	25. please fight

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Viscious aggression 101

sperosvengence


End file.
